Cherries and Freshly Cut Grass
by MH2002
Summary: Alpha/Omega AU: Gods gave the world as a gift to humans. They also moulded them in their images, giving them the same attributes as the gods, the population consisted of Alphas, Betas and Omegas for a few hundred years, everything was perfect. Until some Alphas decide that they didn't want to see Betas or Omegas as equal. In Spain, Miguel and Tulio knew this personally.
1. Prologue

It is believed that thousands of years ago, Gods created the Earth. A world to house their newest and greatest creations, what they called Humans. They say that the gods were devised into 3 districts that made up the whole of there almost perfect Society.

The Alphas; strong, confident and hotheaded gods created the inner core of the earth, a blazing molten core of the hottest materials in the universe became the base work of the new world.

The Betas; not overly dominant, nor overly submissive that made up most of the god's society made the outer shell of the earth, keeping the heat contained and putting it to good use, they made the dirt and the water of the earth and also filled it with many rare metals and precious gems that they hoped the humans would enjoy trying to find.

The Omega's, the rarest and most prized gods, the most caring and nurturing of the society gave the new planet life. The filled it with plenty of wonderful things to the humans to not only to eat but experience.

After that, the new world was finally ready. The gods gave the Earth as a gift to the humans, a place for them to live and thrive. The Gods also saw fit to mould their new creations in their images, giving them the same attributes as the gods, the whole population consisted of Alphas, Betas and Omegas.

For a few hundred years, everything was perfect.

Until some Alphas decide that they didn't want to see Betas or Omegas as equals. They decide that since they were stronger than the Betas and were able to breed Omegas that they should be able to do what they wanted, such as claim Omegas, even if the Omegas did not want them too.

The gods were disguised and disturbed by the humans' behaviour but they had made a pact to never influence the humans or there actions as a sign of respect of the humans free will.

Soon, the gods gave up on the humans and put more of their effort into their own world.

But two gods, fearing for the humans in a part of the world that they had helped create and the fall of the society they had worked so hard to make, decided to take matters into their own hands.

Tlaloc, the Omega God of Rain and Fertility and Huītzilōpōchtli, the Alpha God of the Sun and War created a paradise that they blessed with their own power, to protect it from the cruel outside world and its views of what Alphas, Beats and Omega should be and how they should act.

The name of the city was unfortunately lost to history but many called it, El Dorado.

To thank their Protectors for shielding them from the unfair outside world, the people of El Dorado made it their mission to worship there savours and try to give all that they could to please them.

The scared scrolls tell that the gods came to the very first generation of their people and promised to return to them when the world had changed or when they would need to be protected once again.

But the world did not change, in fact, it only got worse. Alphas males are given huge advantages in life and are given all the power. Betas and Alpha females are seen as nothing special but still have more respect than any of the Omegas.

The Omega's had it the worst of all, you were not respected unless you were a mated female Omega with children and even then you weren't that respected but it was even worse if you were a male Omega. Since they are so rare, they are sought after by powerful Alphas as it was a sign of wealth.

Omegas we're not allowed to have their own careers and they could barely get jobs as employers turned them away in fear of them leading them astray from their own families due to their sweet smells and delicate features.

If you were an Omega, even a mated one, you couldn't go anywhere alone. Especially at night, in fear of being mated against your will.

Any Alpha that wasn't seen as strong or able to provide for a family was regarded as a failure of an Alpha and are outcasted from Society. Unmated Omegas were seen more as prizes to be won rather than people and mated Omegas were seen more as trophies.

But in El Dorado, everyone was equal no matter their second gender. For hundreds of years, the people lived in peace and harmony never once thinking that their home would be unsafe or the toxic attitudes of the outside world to contaminate their perfect golden home.

Until...Cortez decided that he wanted that gold.

**Our glorious city**

**Was build by the divinities by Gods**

**Who saw fit to bestow**

**The gift of a paradise**

**Peaceful and harmonious upon**

**Us mere mortals below**

**And made El Dorado**

**The magnificent and golden**

**One thousand years ago**

**El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado**

**But all this was granted**

**For only one millenium**

**I know my legacy is to fulfill**

**My promise to all my people**

**Who have trusted me, the Gods**

**Will approve of us still**

**Preserve El Dorado**

**The magnificent and golden**

**And I believe they will**

**El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado**

**El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado**

**The mountains so high and waters deep**

**Are her disguise**

**Her secrets are safe from foreign hands**

**And eyes forever**

**Preserve El Dorado**

**The magnificent and golden**

**And I believe they will**

**El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado**

**El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado**

**El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado**

**El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado**


	2. Spain, 1519

Hernán Cortés was a nationally praised Alpha. All of Spain knew of him. He came from a wealthy family, presented as an Alpha when he was 10 and is considered a perfect Alpha. He's strong, authoritative, has lots of power and soon became a widely known conquistador. But in 1519 he decided to go on his greatest expedition to date, he was going to find and conquer El Dorado, the famous legendary city of Gold where it was said that the Omegas there bathed in gold in the middle of the streets.

Many only thought the city as a myth but Cortez thought otherwise, it was not hard to convince a small army of men to follow him in his quest as he promised the men more gold then they could imagine and of course, any Omegas that they may happen to come across.

Then came the fateful day, when he felt that he was ready. As he sat back on his favourite War Horse Altivo, he addressed the crowd, relatives of His Army, faithful followers of him and just about anyone who would come to see what was going on, his potent scent of Ash and Vinegar covering the whole pier from end to end, it was nauseating to poor Altivo who had to deal with its source.

"Today, we sail to conquer the New World. For Spain, for glory, for gold!" Cortez did not see the way that Altivo shook his head in disgust if the horse could speak he would proudly announce that he did not care for the arrogant Alpha one bit.

"Viva Cortes!" The crowd cried back before guns were shot to salute the Alpha and his Conquest, spooking Altivo who slightly reared up, before the Alpha atop him pulled on his reins to bring him down.

"Altivo, eyes forward." The alpha hissed to the horse's ear as he threw back his cup of water, if Court has had bothered to look back he would have seen that his water hit against a wanted poster. A wanted poster that was offering a reward for two criminals that had been found in the area, well, criminals was a strong word. They were con-men, and not by there own choice. In an alley not too far from the pier, the two men were hoping to con their next meal.

A pair of red dice were thrown against the dirt floor as a voice cried out "Seven!" As if by magic the dice came up 7. Causing the man behind the original voice as well as another to cry out in delight. "All right!" The man who threw the dice said as he picked his red dice, while his partner cried "Yes!" before they both high fived with a "Partner! Hee-hee!" One man started to play his Mandolin, dancing happily to his melody before his partner joined in.

"Tons of gold for you."

"Hey!"

"Tons of gold for me."

"Hey!"

"Tons of gold for we."

"HEY!"

Both men turn to the source of the cry of outrage.

But first, some background on these two con men. Their names were Tulio and Miguel and to say that life has not been kind to them would be an understatement.

Miguel was what you would call a disgraced Alpha, while he was an alpha he was not respected, not in the absolute slightest. An Alpha is judged on their strength, their abilities, their dominance over Omegas and Betas and of course what their place is it Society. Alphas are supposed to have very distinct interests, such as breeding omegas, providing for their family and increasing there strength and power at any chance, if they are found out have different interests, such as music or the arts, then they are seen as a soft Alpha; if the alpha comes from a poor a family then they are given less respect than an alpha that comes from a very wealthy family, and if the alpha seems to believe for any reason that Omegas and betas are equal to them or should be treated equally, then they are seen as a weak-willed Alpha.

If an Alpha was to have all three of these negative qualities, then they are considered to be disgraced and are outcasted from society. Miguel was, unfortunately, considered one of these.

Miguel is kind, caring, optimistic, clever, impulsive, funny and very protective of those he cares about. He is of average height, broad-shouldered and was considered quite handsome, with shoulder-length, golden-blonde hair and green eyes. He has a muscular and toned body. He has a beard that was darker than his blonde hair. His usual outfit consisted of his a red loose tunic, khaki pants and brown shoes.

His scent is not overpowering but soothing, it smelled of freshly cut grass and seawater and though it was a strange combination of smells the two mixed surprisingly well together.

Another factor in his unfortunate disgrace was the fact that he did not look anything like an average Spaniard. His family immigrated from England to Spain and he was one of the second generation, the youngest of 4, him being the only alpha in a family of betas, besides his father. Who taught him that Omegas are gifts and should be treated as such, not treated like dogs. Unfortunately, after a sickness raged through his family, he was the only one left at the age of 16. He was disgraced and outcasted when he was 18 for saving an Omega from an arranged marriage by helping them run away. That's actually how he met his partner, Tulio.

Tulio, now, he's the absolute opposite of what their society believes an Omega should be like. While his frame was slim, he was abnormally tall for an Omega. Most Omegas are between 5'0 to 5'5 at most but to be 6'2 was seen as unnatural, but that also made him a rarity, thus more attractive. He is slender with gorgeous blue eyes. He has long, wavy black hair, tied back with a purple ribbon in a low ponytail and a goatee. He wears a blue-collared long-sleeved shirt under a brown vest, green pants with a black belt with a golden buckle on a black belt, and brown shoes.

His scent was of Cherries and Jacaranda flowers, though Tulio was not a fan of sweet-smelling things himself, any of those that smelled his scent would immediately become entranced by it as it was a bizarre pairing but blended superbly together.

But the one thing that stood out the most was the fact that Tulio wanted nothing to do with alphas, or children or bonding or just about anything that Omegas were supposed to be interested in.

His backstory will explain all that though. Tulio came from a moderately rich family, him being the only child, who's parents always thought that he would present as an Alpha because of his sarcastic, practical and bossy personality.

They were furious when he had his first heat at age 16. His alpha father had been grooming him to take over his business once he was old enough, but once Tulio presented as an Omega he immediately signed it over to one of his business rivals sons, Hugo, recently had presented as an Alpha and whose older brother would take over the family company.

Tulio soon became bitter and rebellious, his father had practically raised him to be a businessman but now he was supposed to be a bed warmer? No, he would not stand for that. He knew it wasn't safe to run away and newly presented Omega like him? He wouldn't have lasted an hour alone, so he started talking back, he disobeyed orders, he refused to do anything that his parents said; they weren't going to listen to him, so he wasn't going to listen to them.

His parents grew frustrated and annoyed with his new attitude, then they got the great idea that he needed an alpha to keep him in line. Again, Hugo was his unfortunate match; his parents saw it as nothing but as a business deal. Hugo was a strong, powerful wealthy young man, at least that's what his parents thought. Hugo was nothing but an arrogant, selfish, cruel stupid young man in Tulio's eyes, but that was not the worst part, the worst part was that he scared him.

Hugo was huge and he was really strong, Tulio was tall for an omega but that did not mean he would be strong enough to fight Hugo off if he tried something. He loved using his alpha voice on him even when he didn't need to, Tulio constantly tried to fight his instincts but the voice always overpowered him.

Their parents forced them to spend almost every day together for 6-months, it had to be the worst year of Tulio's life, knowing that soon he would be forced to bond with this brute. Then finally came the time when Tulio's Heat and Hugo's rut would be in sync and the bonding ceremony date was announced. At that point, Tulio decided that his chances were better on the streets than being chained to some alphas bed, popping out babies for the rest of his life. But he knew he couldn't do it alone, it was this point he met Miguel for the first time, he found him in his parents garden trying to sneak some of his mother's vegetables.

Miguel didn't even have time to speak before Tulio was begging him to help him, begging him to help him get away and that he would give him anything.

Miguel could see the desperation and fear in the young Omegas eyes and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He managed to calm the anxious Omega down and then they just sat down together and talked, Miguel wanted to know why this Omega was so desperate to get away from where he was, his house is amazing and his father was a recognised and respected businessman, he should be happy.

But then he learned his story, he had always heard from his father what some omegas were treated like, but he never wanted to believe it. He had been told all his life that Omegas were precious, that they should be praised and protected, not shamed and sold off like livestock. It made him sick to his core, how Tulio's parent's had turned on him when he presented as an Omega, it made him question whether they cared about him at all or if they just had a child hoping that it would be an Alpha that they could show off.

Miguel agreed to help Tulio, they ran away together shortly after that and they had never looked back.

10 years down the line and they were still together. But they were not bonded, they were not mated, they were not in any romantic relationship whatsoever. They were just partners, best friends, always looking out for each other's backs, the two needed each other.

Miguel needed Tulio to keep him grounded when he got too excited and Tulio needed Miguel to keep his spirits up when the world got down on him.

Miguel and Tulio. Tulio and Miguel. There was no one, without the other. Partners to the end of time.

Ok, now back to the present.

"One more roll!" The large man yelled out.

The two men exchanged a look, barely containing their laughter.

"Uh, guys, you're broke! You got nothin' to bet with!" Tulio called out almost mockingly. The sailor had bet everything he had against them, arrogantly thinking that he could beat a lowly Omega and a disgraced Alpha easily, not thinking for a second that the dice might be loaded.

But the sailor had a trick up his sleeve. "Oh, yeah?" the sailor said as he pulled out a scroll from his waistcoat "I got this!".

It was not hard to see what the scroll was when it was unfurled. "A map?" Tulio asked, clearly disinterested. "A Map!" Miguel echoed, clearly interested. "A map of the wonders of the new world." The sailor said, hoping to draw in the men's attention.

"Wow! Let's have a look!" Miguel said as he got in right close to the map to get a better look before snatching it out of the sailor's hands to bring it closer to Tulio. The dark-haired man had very little interest in a fake map, he rolled his eyes and started to walk away but Miguel caught his arm and brought him in closer "Excuse us, for one moment, please." Tulio addressed the sailor's as he ducked down to meet Miguel.

"Tulio, look! El Dorado, the city of gold. This could be our destiny, our fate." Miguel rambled on with a bright grin on his face.

Tulio rolled his eyes. He knew the look that Miguel was giving him and he would not fall for it again "Miguel, if I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice." Tulio whispered to the man, trying to keep his voice down so he wasn't caught confessing to having cheated, hoping that Miguel would get the point and leave the map alone.

But there was no such luck as Miguel started whimpering and making 'The Face', people say that Omegas are the charmers of the world, they had never seen Miguel when he does 'The Face' "Not with the face. No, no, no, no, no. No! No! No!"

Tulio was about to force Miguel to stop before the map was snatched out of both of their hands by the same Sailor who offered it. Fine, if Miguel wanted the Map then he would get him the stupid map, "All right, peewee. You're on!" Tulio said as he once again brought out his loaded dice about to throw before- "Not with those! This time we use my dice." The sailor may have been stupid, but he did not miss the looks the two men gave the new dice "Ehh, got a problem with that?"

Tulio knew if he refused then he would be caught, so he had no choice but to accept the new dice. "No." he slightly whimpered out, grabbing the dice before turning to his partner running his finger across his throat in a threatening manner "I'm going to kill you!" he whispered/hissed, he didn't really need it, he just really needed this money, his next heat was coming in two weeks and he needed to be able to buy some herbs to stop it.

"Come on, baby. Papa needs that crappy map," he said to no one in particular as he rubbed the dice for luck. It was only then that he noticed the music, Miguel was doing his own theme music again "Stop that!" he hissed and the blonde man paused, Tulio needed to concentrate "Show me seven!" he called out watching the dice roll against the ground, biting his lip in anticipation before covering his eyes to hide away from the upcoming disappointment.

It was only after hearing some soft gasps that he gathered up the courage to peak between his fingers, it was a seven, he had a rolled an honest to God seven. Which meant that- "Seven!"

"All right!" Miguel cheered as he ran and snatched the map on top of the small mountain of gold they had just won, Tulio laughed jovially before reaching down and started to scope the gold up "There it is! Well, nice doing business with you."

Unfortunately, he was not paying attention to his loaded dice, and they slipped out of his pocket inside his vest, slightly rolling against the floor before turning up seven. The sailor and then pounded his fist against the floor trying to make the dice move but they persistently stayed seven. "I knew it!" Tulio quickly scooped up the dice putting them back inside his pocket, but he already knew it was too late "Your dice are loaded!"

Tulio then heard Miguel's music again, why did he always do this? but now that they were caught, they needed to get away, what batter way than a battle for dominance?

"What? You gave me loaded dice?" Tulio accused, pointing a finger at Miguel before colliding with the metal armour of a guard, who must have heard all the commotion, Tulio turned to him and put a whimper in his voice "He gave me loaded dice! Guard, arrest him!"

Miguel was quick to jump in "You dare to impugn my honour? This omega was the one cheating!" Migule pushed Tulio slightly to add to the fight "Arrest him! He seduced these sailors and took their money!"

Tulio pulled a hurt but angry face "Oh, now I'm the thief? You alphas are all the same! Never accepting responsibility for your actions, you can hardly be considered the dominant race."

Those words alone drew in a big crowd, an Omega being defiant is unheard of, and any that does so must be corrected and punished.

"You repulsive little Whore! How dare you, didn't your parents teach you anything?! Why I should-!" Miguel suddenly pulled the guard's long sword out of its sheath, pointing it at Tulio "En garde!"

Tulio then spat back "En garde, yourself. Maybe once and for all, I'll be rid of you!" Tulio reached back and pulled out a small knife, that was not what he meant to grab, "Not with this, for once an Alpha is choosing to fight fairly so I shall do the same." he said as he pulled out another long sword from a different guard.

The two then lunged at each other, they have done this routine too many times to know exactly what was going to happen.

Perry, Perry, Duck, Thrust, Perry, Duck, Thrust, Duck, Perry, JUMP, Thrust, Perry and Slip, fall, Pin and Win.

The mood of that day would determine who would win.

This day, it seems that Miguel would win when Tulio slipped on a loose tile on someone's roof. People always cheered when Miguel won, Tulio pretended like it didn't bother him but it did, only a little, though. He had been in this world long enough to learn that people don't care about Omegas, all people genuinely care about is gold.

Miguel spoke up in his grandiose victory "Ladies and gentlemen; we've decided it's a draw." he then threw the swords back to the guards, who have only seem to have just realised what was truly going on "Thank you all for coming. You've been great. See you soon."

"Adios!" Tulio said with a tip of his fingers as the two men jumped off the roof.

"Congratulations. You're very good." Miguel said, just to make sure that Tulio knew that he didn't mean anything that he said, it was all just for show. Tulio knew but he greatly appreciated it. "No. That was good." Tulio always gives credit where credit was due.

The two were so immersed on congratulating each other on their stellar performance, but they didn't notice that they had fallen into a bullpen and said Bull was not happy to see them.

Could this day get any worse?

A question that these two should never ask themselves.

Before either of the two knew it, they had ended up on barrels that we're being transported onto Cortez main ship just as he and his men were about to set off.

Even worse, they had made themselves publicly known to the entire ship. Then the two of them were placed in shackles and brought to see the captain.

"Cortez..." Miguel whispered in fright, he had heard too many stories about this man to not be afraid of him. Tulio was too frightened to even think of anything to say. How the hell did he end up in this situation? He was going to be the only Omega on this ship for thousands of miles, surrounded by over 200 Alphas and Betas, it was then that he remembered his heat, it was scheduled to start in two weeks and what was he going to do then? What would everyone around him do?

Tulio was pulled out of his thought process by Cortez himself turning to them and speaking in his deep, alpha voice. "My crew was as carefully chosen as the disciples of Christ. And I will not tolerate stowaways-!" Then he stopped and sniffed the air."Do you smell that?" he said to his men behind them.

"Y-yes sir, it smells like-"

"Cherries and Jacaranda flowers, but it's sour..."

Omegas let off an intense smell when they're afraid. Before it was used as a way for Alphas to be able to locate their Omegas if anything were to happen to them. It's like the usual sent but it's been turned sour.

Tulio couldn't help it, but he was terrified out of his mind so he couldn't help the smell. He could hear some of the alphas behind him letting out small growls.

"Well well well... It looks like we have an Omega amongst us." Cortez said with a smirk in his voice as he looked down at Tulio, who unconsciously let out a small whimper. "Are you afraid, little Omega?" Tulio didn't answer, he didn't dare.

"Well, where was I? Ah yes, You will be flogged. And when we put into Cuba to resupply, God willing, you will be flogged some more. You," he said as he pointed to Miguel, who kept his head up during the entire exchange, trying to show that he wasn't afraid. "Will be enslaved on the sugar plantations for the rest of your miserable life."

"And as for you," Cortez said as he looked down at Tulio, who was practically petrified "Well, my men could always use some entertainment. To the brig."

Miguel forever the optimist, tried to voice words of comfort to Tulio "Alright, Cuba?"

That day really couldn't get any worse...


	3. HOLY SHIP

Tulio needed to get off this ship. Staying on this ship was not an option. He would rather risk drowning then spend another second on this ship.

The moment that he and Miguel were thrown in the Brig. He immediately started hitting his head against the nearest wall.

Not only from the frustration of getting himself into the situation but also because he thought of plans faster when he hit his head against something. The brig was soon full of the smell of sour cherries and jacaranda flowers as even thinking about what could happen to him almost paralysed him in fear, but that only made him hit his head harder.

"Tulio stop, you're going to hurt yourself again!" Miguel was deeply concerned for his companion, he wasn't stupid, he knew what the alpha's and betas on the ship might try. It wouldn't be the first time he's had to fight off an Alpha or two for his partner, but there was no way he could take on a whole ship of them.

The smell was also getting to him, he had to fight hard to control himself. The fear scent of an Omega did strange things to an Alpha, it set off some kind of deep-rooted Rage and made an Alpha's protective instincts skyrocket.

Before, when a bonded Alpha's could smell their Omegas fear sent, they would turn from ordinary people into savage beasts that could take on 10 Alphas at once. But this was before controlling one's emotions became the norm in their Society, an alpha was only allowed to go into Savage mode if there or their partner's life was in great danger. If they were caught going into Savage Mode for any other reason, then they would be heavily sedated and even in some extreme cases would be chemically castrated, losing their title of Alpha forever.

Both men were soon brought out of their thoughts when a loud banging on the brig door caught their attention.

"You better get your Omega in there to stop making those noises and letting off that scent! The whole crew is going crazy! If he doesn't stop soon then the whole of the ship is going to be on top of you, so you better do something about it!" The Guard of the Brig called out, both of them silently thanked God that he was only a Beta.

Miguel didn't have to ask Tulio to stop a second time, as the slightly older Omega leaned his front against the moist wood and slowly slid down to the floor on his knees.

The fear scent slowly dissipated as almost silent sobs could be heard coming from the dark-haired Omega. When an Omega becomes emotionally distressed, their scent becomes duller and damper, as if you were breathing it through a layer of wet moss.

"What are we going to do Miguel?..." The Omega asked through his light sobbing, sounding completely defeated.

Miguel had no idea what the two of them were going to do. Tulio was the ideas guy, Miguel was the optimistic one; that's the way it had been for about 10 years. Knowing he couldn't do anything else, he tried to comfort the distressed Omega. He let out a small sigh before moving forward and sitting next to Tulio, letting his scent engulf the two of them, hoping it would calm Tulio down. "I don't know Tulio but don't worry, I'm not gonna let any of them touch you. As long as I'm here, I'll protect you." Miguel said as he brought in the Omega for a one-armed hug.

But the arm was quickly shoved off before Tulio was up on his feet staring down at him with Rage in his gaze. "You can't protect me this time Miguel! My heat is going to start in two weeks because the money we lost because of that stupid map, was going to be used to buy me some herbs! I'm the only Omega for miles with Cortez himself as the captain of this ship, and when we get to Cuba you'll be sold into slavery and I'll be stuck here being the whole Armys Whore and you and I both know, that if one of those Alpha's decides to bite me, and are not careful about it, I could bleed to death!" Tulio panted deeply as Migule watched in horror as he realised the full extent of the situation from Tulio's perspective.

It was true, a bonding bite is a very significant but dangerous thing to do. An alpha needs to bite on the scent glands centred around an Omegas neck, if they're not careful, they could potentially bite into the jugular, which is a very fatal wound. It is a sad but common thing that happens if an Alpha is not educated about where are Omegas scent glands are...and that could happen to Tulio.

"So no, you can't protect me this time. I have less than two weeks to think of a plan to get us off this ship before my heat starts and I would rather kill myself than be this Ship's Slut... So please, just shut up and let me think of a plan to get us out of here..."

And with that, Tulio turned around and once again started banging his head against the wood. Leaving Miguel in disbelief, shock and Deep Sadness... But what hurt him inside the most, was the fact that Tulio was right. Miguel might be able to fight off two or even three alpha's, but when that heat arrives every single Alpha on the ship is going to be breaking down the door to get to Tulio. And who was to say that Miguel would be immune? As much as Miguel hated to admit it, he was also a slave to his instincts sometimes and he might not be able to hold himself back.

"I'm sorry..." Miguel whispered out. He knew that the only way that he and Tulio had a chance of getting off the ship in one piece, was to give Tulio his space and let him think.

He hoped that he thought of something soon, for both their sakes...

It had been 2 days and Tulio had nothing. He's spent most of his time hitting his head against the wall, he had hit it so much that he had given himself a black eye but he knew he was going to get a lot worse if he didn't think of something soon.

However, upon the deck, Altivo the horse watched intently as a man carrying a bowl of apples came his way. "Hey, Altivo." The man spoke as he got close to him. Altivo made a lunge for the apples but they were quickly pulled away. "Ah-ta-ta, not for you! You're on half rations. Orders from Cortes." Yes, the captain had ordered everyone on half rations after the first day, the men were unhappy to hear about this but no one was brave enough to challenge his authority. However, as the man walked away, Altivo notice that an apple had fallen onto the ground, he went to follow it but it fell through the grate of the Brig below the deck.

The apple happened to fall on Miguel, who was shocked but happy to see some food come his way.

He looked up at Tulio, who was continuously banging his head against the wall. And for the first time in 2 days, asked Tulio about a plan. "So, uh, how's the... How's the escape plan coming?"

Tulio momentarily stopped his banging, Miguel was a little worried that he'd yell at him again but fortunately for him, this was not the case. "All right. All right. Wait! I'm getting something." he said but then continued to bang his head against the wall two more times before turning around as a smile began to grow on his face. "Okay! Here's the plan. In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions..." Miguel nodded along. "...hijack one of those longboats, and then we row back to Spain like there's no manana!"

Miguel paused as he thought about the plan before speaking "Back to Spain? In a rowboat..." he said somewhat uncertainly. "You got it!" Tulio said confidently. "Great. Sensational. And that-that's your plan, is it?" Miguel asked a little sarcastically. "That's pretty much it." Tulio knew it wasn't much but it was the only thing he could think of with so little time, he could already feel the pre-heat setting in, he had the constant need to nest in whatever he could find but getting off this ship came first.

"Well, I like it. So, how do we get on deck?" Miguel asked, delighted that while the plan was a little vague that at least had one.

Miguel watched gladly as he watched Tulio pause before just saying his plan again. Miguel's smile vanished as he realised that Tulio hadn't gotten that far yet, which was just Fabulous.

"Uh, great..." Migule said, frustrated. Tulio took offence to this and retorted, "Well, okay, what's your idea, smart guy?" Miguel spluttered back "Wh-Wh-What do you mean? Don't ask me that! You're the one with the plans." He was about to say more then he heard a horse whinny from the grate above them, it was only Altivo, Cortez's warhorse.

He looked down at the apple still in his hand.

"Wait, I... I have an idea. Uh, come on. Give me a boost."

"Hey, Altivo." The horse perked his head up when he heard his name being called, he looked over and saw that a hand was holding the apple that he had lost up through the grate. "Altivo. Do you want a nice apple? Come and get it." Altivo trotted closer, it was the Alpha and Omega pair that the whole ship was talking about. He had noticed them before but had never really seen them up close, the first thing he noticed was it a distinct smell of freshly cut grass and cherries, it reminded him of his foal hood before he had been given to Cortez's family and raised as a War Horse.

But now was not time to dwell on that, he wanted that apple. He tried to bite it but it was pulled away, "You have to do a trick for me first." The blond alpha said looking at him with hopeful eyes, Altivo had met countless Alpha's in his lifetime but none had looked at him with an ounce of respect, unlike this one, so he decided to listen.

"All you have to do is find a pry bar. A long piece of iron with a hooky thing at the end. Yeah?" Miguel pleaded as he tried to stay balanced while Tulio held him up. "Miguel, you're talking to a horse!" Tulio hissed out in disbelief. This was Miguel's Plan!? Getting a horse to help them? He must have lost his mind.

Miguel paid no notice to his partner as he watched the horse walk away, hoping that he had understood him. "That's it, Altivo, find the pry bar."

"He can't understand pry bar. He's a dumb horse. There's no way..." Tulio continued to Protest the stupid idea of Miguel's before something fell through the grate and thudded at his feet. Both men stared in shock at the keys that the horse had thrown down through them before Tulio stated:

"Well, it's not a pry bar..."

Later that night, both the men unlocked the door to the brig and made their way onto the deck. Where they proceeded to find as many supplies as they could without waking up any of the crew and packed all of it into a longboat, just like they had planned.

Everything was going swimmingly until Miguel was confronted by Altivo, who still had yet to get his promised apple, he patted the horses face as he spoke "Oh, Altivo. Oh, thank you, old boy. Listen, if we can ever return the favour-" Miguel was interrupted by the whispering of Tulio. "Oh, for Pete's sake, Miguel, he's a ruthless warhorse, not a poodle. Come on, before he licks you to death."

Miguel then promptly jumped into the boat but not without saying Adios to Altivo. But the horse started to cry out as the men disappeared from his view, he wanted his apple. "Shh, shh. Shh. Quiet, please." Miguel pleaded, what was wrong?

"What's the matter with him?" Tulio hissed out, the stupid horse was going to get them caught.

It was then that it clicked inside of Miguel's head, "Oh, he wants his apple." Miguel said as he pulled the Apple from his shirt. "Oh for god's sake- Give me that!" Tulio said before snatching the Apple from Miguel's hand and- "Fetch!" Throwing it towards the ship, hoping the horse with leave them alone after that, he did not want to get caught after all this work.

But as luck would have it, the Apple proceeded to fall right into the water, with the horse following it.

And that's when the chaos ensued.

Miguel, not even thinking, jumped in after the poor horse. Leaving Tulio to crash the ship into the water, he rowed over to them only to get knocked over by the following ship. After a lot of hard work, the two men were able to flip the boat back over with the horse as well. The Alpha and Omega were exhausted, wet and hungry but they were alive.

"D-Did any of the supplies make it?" Tulio panted out. "Well, uh, yes and no." Miguel as he watched Altivo eat what was left of the little supplies they had.

"Ohhh, great !" Tulio grunted out, furious at the situation. Stupid horse.

Miguel decided to try and lighten the mood"Tulio. Look on the positive side. At least things can't get-" As if on cue, the rain started to pour down on the two.

"Excuse me. We're you going to say 'worse'?"

"No."

"No. No? You're sure?"

"Absolutely not. I've revised the whole thing."

The two continued to bicker back in forth is there longboat started to drift along the way, as Altivo watched shark fins as they followed the boat...

It was then that the horse thought maybe he should have stayed on the ship

A week.

They had spent a whole week rowing along the sea and had come across nothing. They have run out of food 5 days ago and had lost all of their drinking water when they made their escape.

Tulio's heat was due to come in 5 days, but he didn't think it mattered since he doubted he would live that long. The two men were done for. They were going to die on this miserable longboat with nothing but a horse with them.

So the two laid back to back, neither of them had the energy to move anymore. Altivo was the same, he laid his head against the rim of the boat as he stared into nothing.

"Tulio, did you imagine it would end like this?" Miguel rasped out, his too throat dry to even talk properly.

"The horse is a surprise." Tulio responded, his voice rough and deadpan. Even he wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Any regrets?" Miguel questioned.

"Besides dying? Yeah. I never had enough gold." He replied, and he was being 100% serious. If he had enough gold, he would have been treated with respect... At least he'd like to think so.

"My regret, besides dying, is our greatest adventure is over before it began...and no one will even remember us."A true poetic Sadness, he could have been a poet, if he wasn't in Alpha.

While a bitter part of Tulio wanted to blame Miguel for getting them into this situation, a bigger part of him knew that it was just a horrible accident. Omegas are supposed to be caring and kind but Tulio was not like other Omegas, but for Miguel, he would try. "Well, if it's any consolation, Miguel, you made my life an adventure." His eyes tried to cry but his body had no more water to lose, so he just sobbed

Miguel listened intently to the heartfelt words of his partner. It made his heart skip a beat... Oh, how he wanted to tell him...

Just how much he loved him...

He had fallen for the Omega the second he had seen him, but he was so upset when he first met him that he didn't dare to say anything. When he learnt of Tulio's situation, he did everything he could to help him.

He knew from the second he smelled him that he was meant to be his, but Tulio had been so vocal about how he didn't want anything to do with Alphas, that Miguel was discouraged every time.

He didn't try to force him or threaten him into doing anything. He respected Tulio's boundaries and he always would.

But he always hoped that maybe one day, Tulio would we turn his feelings.

But now that their days were numbered... He would still rather be Tulio's friend, then risk losing him in his final days.

But he had to say something, so he went with this."And if it's any consolation, Tulio...you made my life rich." It was short but true, Tulio had made his life so rich and full of life.

Altivo rolled his eyes and scoffed at the two men, while they may be dying they didn't have to be so dramatic about it.

For a few moments, they continued to gently drift through the ocean… until they stopped. With their hands outside the boat, the pair frowned when they felt the hot grains of sand.

Slowly, they brought their hands up to their faces, allowing the sand to fall through their fingers.

"Is this-

"It is!"

"It's- it's- it's- "

"LAND!"

Soon the two men were leaping out of the boat, practically burying there face in the sand, kissing the ground up the beach.

Before Miguel found a skull with a sword embedded in it.

Looking back at the incident, the pair would say that they merely let out a little yelp of surprise. But in truth, they screamed like scared little girls.

"All in favour of getting back in the boat, say 'aye!'

"AYE!"

"AYE!"

" Let's go!"

As Tulio and Altivo raced back to the boat, Miguel hung back slightly, scanning the edge of the jungle, before he gasped in amazement, reaching into his tunic and pulling out a familiar piece of parchment.

"Hey, Miguel! I could use a little help!"

No response.

"Miguel!" Tulio rolled his eyes and stormed closer, "Hello!"

"Tulio! We've done it!"

It was then that Tulio spotted what was in Miguel's hand, "What's that? The map?!"

"It's all right here!"

"You still have the map?!"

"The whistling rock! The stream!"

"You kept the map, but you couldn't grab a little more food?!"

"Even those mountains!" Miguel hadn't been paying attention, "You said so yourself! It could be possible, and it is! It really is the map to El Dorado!"

There was a moment of silence before Tulio frowned and pointed to the sea, "You drank the seawater, didn't you?"

"Oh, come on!" Miguel exclaimed. Just this one time he needed Tulio to listen to him.

"I'm not coming on!" Tulio turned and stormed back to the boat, "I wouldn't set foot in that jungle for a million pesetas!"

Those words gave Miguel a great Idea, "… How about a hundred million?"

Tulio's stopped before his frown deepened, "What?"

Shrugging, Miguel sauntered over, "I just thought that, after all, since El Dorado is the city of gold…" He trailed off, smirking as Tulio took the bait.

"What's your point?"

"You know dust, nuggets, bricks, a temple of gold where you can pluck gold from the very walls. But you don't want to go, so let's…" He grabbed an oar, "… get back on the boat and row back to Spain. After all, it worked so well last time and- "

"- Wait!" Tulio held up his hands, before crouching to Miguel's ear and whispering, "Wait a minute… new plan. We find the city of gold. We take the gold, and then we go back to Spain!"

"And buy Spain!" Miguel nodded along enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Tulio couldn't wait to get his hands on that gold, he would be the richest Omega in all of Spain, then everyone would have to listen to him for once!

Miguel then charged over to the forest, snatching a sword from the sand, "Come on Tulio! We'll follow that trail!"

Tulio frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "What trail?"

"The trail we blaze!" He said as he slashed some the vines.

The vines fell to reveal the side of a giant rock.

There was a brief pause, before Miguel pointed in another direction, "That trail that we blaze!"

Tulio groaned, spotting out of the corner of his eye, how Altivo tried to leave.

"Oh no, you don't!" Tulio growled, grabbed the horse's reigns and yanking him back as they followed after Miguel, then he felt the pain on his arse.

"OW! Your horse just bit me in the butt!"

Altivio always thought that Omegas were supposed to be animal lovers, but if there was one thing that he learned about these two, was that they were no ordinary Alpha and Omega pair.

**Look out new world here we come**

**Brave, intrepid and then some**

**Pioneers of maximum**

**Audacity whose resumes**

**Show that we are just the team**

**To live where others merely dream**

**Building up a head of steam**

**On the trail we blaze**

**Changing legend into fact**

**We shall ride into history**

**Turning myth into truth**

**We shall surely gaze**

**On the sweet unfolding**

**Of an antique mystery**

**All will be revealed**

**On the trail we blaze**

**Paradise is close at hand**

**Shangri-la the promised land**

**Seventh heaven on demand**

**Quite unusual nowadays**

**Virgin vistas, undefiled**

**Minds and bodies running wild**

**In the man behold the child**

**On the trail we blaze**

**The trail we blaze**

**Is a road uncharted**

**Through terra incognita to a golden shrine**

**No place for the traveler**

**To be faint-hearted**

**We are part of the sumptuous grand design**

**Changing legend into fact**

**We shall ride into history**

**Turning myth into truth**

**We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding**

**Of an antique mystery**

**All will be revealed**

**On the trail we blaze**

**On the trail we blaze**


	4. Alright, Temple!

It had been two days.

Two days of aimlessly following a map that Tulio still believed to be fake, while he was surprised that some of the landmarks on the map did exist, he still had his doubts.

He hoped that they either found the stupid city or there were able to find some semi-permanent shelter before his heat set in, it was getting harder and harder to hike forward in the endless jungle but luckily, Altivo could sense the Omegas discomfort and let him ride on his back most of the time.

Miguel, of course, stayed optimistic. The map had easy directions to follow and while the treck hadn't been perfect they were doing a lot better than when they were on the longboat. The jungle had plenty of strange but edible fruit to eat and there were lots of freshwater holes to drink from, so starvation or dehydration wasn't an issue. (Plus they had made a little friend in the form of a strange armoured rat of some sort, that they called Bibo.)

But he also understood Tulios situation, he hoped that they could find the city of gold so he could either get some help or find somewhere safe to nest and have his heat.

It was why he insisted on hiking all day and almost all night, they both knew they didn't have much time and it was running out fast.

The three had stumbled across a dense fog that was so thick, it was almost impossible to see in it, unfortunately, there was no clear way around it so they had to go through it.

Altivo was first with Tulio holding onto his tail with one hand, holding the map in the other while Miguel tightly clenched his vest. Everything was going fine until Altivo stood on a week branch that caused all three of them (and Bibo) to tumble down a cliff. Knocking out Miguel and Atvio out cold while Tulio was merely dazed.

He gazed up as his vision cleared, the map then gently floated onto his face. He pulled it off and saw that the carved rock in front of him was the same as the one on the map, except the map was supposed to lead them to El Dorado, a city of gold.

Not a big rock!

He quickly stood up and ran to either side of the rock and looked behind it, in case it was hidden.

But no luck, he even picked at the rock hoping to find some kind of message in the stone but no.

It just a big rock.

He snapped his fingers and knelt and shook Miguel to wake him up. "Miguel. Miguel, wake up." He whispered in an overly sweet voice to hide his frustration.

When the blond stirred he added, "We're there."

This caused the blond man to perk up instantly "We found it!?" He quickly got up and started looking around.

"Yep, we found it." Tulio said, with a smirk on his face.

"Fantastic! Where is it? How far?"

"Right here," Tulio said as the venom in his voice started to slip from his clenched teeth, which Miguel was oblivious too "It's right here."

"Where? Behind the rock?" Miguel ran over to the edge but Tulio's response stopped him in his tracks.

"No, no. This is it."

But that couldn't be right.

Miguel snatched the map from Tulios grasp but found out that this is in fact, what the two of them had been looking for the past two days.

"Apparently, El Dorado is native for...great, big... rock!" Tulio shouted into the air, causing an echo throughout.

Miguel was still in shock, there was no way this was it. It couldn't just be a big rock.

"Hey, but I tell you what, I'm feeling generous, so you can have my share!" Tulio said as he helped Altivo back up and then sat upon his back, his emotions no longer hidden.

He was pissed, that they had wasted there time. Now there wasn't a lot of time to find some safe shelter.

He hated his heats and since he hadn't had one in almost 2 years, it was not going to be pleasant.

"You don't think Cortes could've gotten here before us and-" Miguel tried to protest but Tulio cut him off.

"And what? Taken all the really big rocks? The scoundrel!" Tulio mocked as he rode closer, Altivo listening intently to the conversation.

"Tulio, you-! We have to think about this. We've come all this way, and we-we-we should really, you know-!" Miguel stammered his protests but at this point, Tulio had lost his patience

"Get... on...the horse!" He hissed out.

Miguel sighed and followed his partner's instructions and hopped on Altivo while Tulio pointed out a nearby pass that they could travel on to try and find somewhere to sleep that night.

Completely unaware that someone was running through a nearby waterfall.

That, someone, was a woman. She held a clothed bundle in her arms as she ran through the shallow water, tripping slightly over some small rocks.

As she turned to the corner of the God statue, she ran into something which made her fall back.

Altivo reared up in fright, causing the men on his back to gasp and hold on tightly to his reins. Altivo then stepped back, it was then that the alpha and Omega pair saw they were a group of men running towards them, big burly strong men, holding Spears no less.

They tried to get Altivo to run, but the horse did not see the danger so when the men rounded the corner and came face-to-face with the War Horse, he once again reared up is the men pointed their Spears at them.

The woman then threw her bundle at the two men, who quickly threw it back in fear of what it was.

After some back and forth, she kept hold of it, tightly to her chest.

The two men looked at the group of Warriors, who looked back with a strange look in their eyes'. It was like they were in awe of the two, it was then that a Sour scent permeated the air.

It was very obvious who it was coming from.

Tulio really hated being an Omega.

"Uh, hello. Is this your rock?" Tulio squeaked out. The fear in his voice could be heard clearly by all.

But almost all at once, the men dropped their Spears. It confused the two of them, and while the fear was still there the scent slowly dissipated. Miguel put one of his hands on Tulio's shoulder and pulled him against his chest, hoping the give the Omega some comfort.

Then, who they assumed was the leader of the group slowly move forward and gently grasped at Altivo's reins, pulling him along. Bibo, following the group close behind.

The two men didn't say anything in fear of retaliation. The woman was also pulled along by her forearms but still kept the bundle to her chest, pulling it away when the men tried to take it from her.

The two members soon brought to a boat where they, Altivo and the woman were ushered into.

The ride was extremely awkward, as all three people avoided eye contact but the two men were still able to get a good look at the woman, who they could smell was an Alpha. She was clearly a native girl with brown skin. She wore a white slip along her bottom half and a pink, red and white tank top. Which was shocking, since you would never see a woman wearing those kinds of clothes back in Spain; Alpha, Beta or Omega.

She also had brown eyes, long straight black hair with flat bangs, two earrings, and two jade bracelets.

She also had a very unique scent, it was that of a strong wine (like the kind they had back home, but sweeter somehow) and a familiar spice, cinnamon.

It was only when they were getting close to an almost door, made up of vines that they saw a hint of gold hidden under her bundle which she quickly covered.

They gasped and then turned around as the light through the Vines became almost blinding.

But the light was not like sunlight, it was more golden.

Could it be? No, there was no way it could be...

"El Dorado..." Both men whispered out beneath their breaths as the vines were pulled away to reveal a city.

The city... It was real! And it was beautiful, it was like nothing the boys had ever seen before. Almost every single wall, all seemed like it was covered in gold, every building, every temple had a golden shine to it. They were so distracted they didn't notice Bibo, playing in the water.

The water was also crystal clear beneath them, it was so clear the biggest see the massive fish that was swimming beneath the water so close to the surface.

Altivo decided to pull his tail out of the water at that point, he didn't want to risk being eaten.

A flock of golden butterflies flew in front of Miguel's eyes, as he moved his gaze to follow them, he saw them.

There were people, what seemed to be hundreds of people were looking down at them. From the cliffs, from the small temples and many of them had gathered at what seemed to be a harbour.

They were heading right for it.

Unaware that one person had fled the group, he quickly ran to a medium-sized temple. Where a large man was sitting with his family, his wife and many children. The person who fled whispered something in his ear, and he got a fearful look in his eye.

As soon as the boat docked at the makeshift harbour, the group leader quickly ran to another temple, this one was shaped like a Jaguar.

He ran upon his master, who was doing some sort of ritual, he hated to interrupt him but this was important. He whispered in his ear and his Master's look suddenly turned from annoyed, to sinister happiness as he gazed at a replica of the rock that the boys had stumbled upon at the hidden entrance of the legendary city of El Dorado.

At that moment, the pair had been ushered out of the boat and both had hopped on Altivo. The horse moved slowly as he made his way up the runway, they noticed a man was stood at one of the first runs up the step pyramid temple. They couldn't make anything out, other than he was dressed in red.

Tulio sighed and said/whispered, "Well, it was nice working with you, partner." Knowing it was going to be the end for them. But hey, at least he didn't die on Cortez's ship.

Miguel took a deep breath, also knowing it was probably their time. "Tulio, I just want you to know... I've really liked-" before he could get the words out, he was cut off by a massive bellow.

"Behold! As the prophecies foretold, the time of judgment is now!" The man dressed in red shouted out throughout the city. The pair gasped, thinking this was directed at them.

Then another man emerged from the crowd and stood next to the man in red, he was quite a large man dressed in blue with an exposed chest, suffice to say he did not look happy. In fact, he looked quite mournful.

"Citizens, did I not predict that the gods would come to us?" Was bellowed throughout the city, as he just waved his hands to the man upon the horse.

Was he referring to them? No, couldn't be. They weren't gods, they knew that. But, did these people?

The man quickly made his way down the steps, chuckling slightly "My lords, I am Tzekel-Kan, your devoted high priest and speaker for the gods."

Not really knowing what else to do, Tulio said, "Hey." He even added a little wave.

Then the supposed high priest turned his attention fully on to him with a glint of something in his eye.

"My Omega Lord, you are even more beautiful in person than you are in your portraits, it is a blessing to have you here. May I help you down?" he asked with a flourish as he put his hand out towards the surprised Omega.

"Uh, no thank you? I'm sure I can handle myself." Tulio voiced as he put his hands up in a no fashion.

The priest looked disappointed, shocked even but didn't say anything as the larger man came up behind him.

"I am Chief Tannabok. What names may we call you?" He questioned.

Miguel, deciding to play along proclaimed "I am Miguel."

An "and I am Tulio." following not soon after.

Miguel tried to jump off Altivo gracefully, but somehow his foot got caught in his reigns.

But to save face, he continued "And they call us Miguel and Tulio!"

Both men could hear the murmuring people behind them, it was incredibly stressful.

"Your arrival has been greatly anticipated." Tzekel-Kan said with a huge smirk on his face.

"My lords, how long will you be staying in El Dorado?" The chief asked.

Before either man could answer, Tzekel-Kan interrupted them buy lunging in forward and pulling the woman that was also on the boat with them forward buy her wrist, proclaiming "Aha! I see you've captured this temple-robbing thief. How would you have us punish her?" Neither men liked how he asked that; he seemed all too happy to know the answer.

But again before they could answer, the woman begins stammering. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! My lord, I am not a thief. See, the gods sent me a vision... to bring them tribute from the temple to guide them here. My only wish is to serve the gods." She lied, looking at both of them with a pleading look in her eye, they could clearly see the fear in them.

Tulio felt sympathy for her, he to had been in a situation where he had to beg for a stranger's help.

"Release her, don't ya think?" He said, which caused the crowd to gasp But it seemed that no one would go against the word of a god, since the priest quickly let her go, instructing her to put it back what she has stolen.

"My lords, why now do you choose to visit us?" The chief asked calmly. "Is it finally safe out there, or are you here to protect us?"

Tzekel-Kan seem to grow infuriated with the simple question, as he snapped "Enough! You do not question the gods!"

"That's right!" Tulio looked on in horror when Miguel thrusts out a commanding hand as if he could actually do something godlike. Did he really not know when to shut up? But he could only cross his arms and act along. "Do not question us or we shall have to unleash our great and terrible power! And you don't want that!"

"Well, yes, we do!"

Both of them deflated. Was he serious? They hoped not

"You do?" Miguel squeaked out, his actions coming to bite him.

"Of course we do!" Tzekel-Kan emphatically gestures at his chief. Tannabok simply rolled his eyes. "Visit your wrath upon this nonbeliever! Show us the truth of your divinity."

"Divinity! One moment." Grabbing Miguel, his smile fades moment their backs are turned to the crowd. "Miguel, you know that little voice people have that tells them to quit when they're ahead? You don't have one!"

"I'm sorry!" Miguel's green eyes are wide and regretful, still childlike after all these years. "I got carried away."

"Way away!" Tulio spat.

"Maybe we should tell the truth and beg for mercy."

"Are you nuts? We'll be butchered alive!"

"Yes, but they're getting suspicious. And if we don't scrounge up some mega-cosmic event-"

Tulio tried to think, to contrive a plan that will allow them to getaway. Miguel is hitting his head in hopes of inflicting inspiration. Altivo is whinnying in panic as the volcano near the city began to rumble. Bibo was scampering around his feet, he tried not to step on the little fellow but it was hard to think and avoid him.

Frustration, anger and utter despair at the situation was building up inside of him.

Why do things always seem to happen to him? It seems like every since he became an Omega everything had gone wrong in his life, he wished he wasn't an Omega, he wished he was a strong Alpha; then maybe his life would have been better, then maybe he wouldn't have had to run away, maybe he wouldn't have to avoid getting raped by aggressive Alpha's every time he was alone, maybe he could have had some control in his life!

All of these thoughts and feelings built up inside of him, until... He couldn't hold it anymore.

"STOP!" he cried out to no one in particular, the world maybe?

Only then does Tulio that the world has gone quiet. The rumbling had stopped. The wind stills and the sun smiled down upon them.

He sees that everyone that had been standing before except the chief and the high priest, was now bowing to them.

It then dawned on them, by complete accident they had convinced this entire City, that they were gods.

Well, why not enjoy it a little bit?

Both men outstretched their arms and together they basked in the crowd's adoration.

"Don't make me start it up again," Miguel warned the same warrior that had led them here but he hadn't forgiven him for scaring Tulio,"'cause I will."

Inwardly rolling his eyes at Miguel's continued inability to be tactful, Tulio still felt a twinge of satisfaction when the warrior dropped his weapon and fully sank to his knees. Having power felt good.

"O mighty lords!" the high priest exclaims. "Come. Let me show you to your temple."

"All right," Miguel said gleefully to Tulio. "Temple!"


	5. It's Tough To Be A God

Miguel wished he had staved to death on that boat.

Ok, he knew he was exaggerating but every step was agony! He had hiked in the jungle for a few days on end and now he had to walk up the temple of 1000 steps, he would have like to have a break some time today!

He looked ahead at the Chief and the High Preist. Now that he was close enough, he could smell them. He could small that the chief was a beta, which shocked him; there were rarely any Beta leaders back in Spain let alone any with such a title as Cheif. He also smelled like apples, fresh sweet apples; as well as milk, which was subduced beneath the apples but was still detectable.

His sent wasn't overpowering, not unlike the Preist. He was an alpha, Miguel knew that before he could even smell him; his smell was powerful and not pleasant. It was like the smell of fire; if that made any sense, as well as black pepper, it made his nose tickle.

He looked over to Tulio who was struggling just as much he was, as well as Altivo; even though he was a strong horse it was still a long uphill trek, plus he had been carrying them both almost the whole time.

He would need to remind himself to give Altivo the thanks he deserved.

Soon enough the five of them made it to the top of the temple, the chief and the priest getting there first with no hesitation, while the two 'gods' crawled upon their knees. Before posing dramatically to hide their exhaustion, when the two natives turned to them. Gods don't have trouble climbing there own new temple.

Poor Altivo was not so able to keep his exhaustion to himself.

The two natives parted the curtains to the entrance, the three then slowly walked inside before a voice stopped them. "To commemorate your arrival, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn." Tzekel-Kan said, looking pleased with the idea.

"Ah, or perhaps I could prepare a glorious feast for you tonight." The Chief said, with a kind smile on his face, Tzekel-Kan seemed annoyed with his interjection; before he put on a strained smile. "Which would you prefer?"

Neither one truly understood what a reverent ceremony was, but Feast was a word that they definitely knew the meaning of.

"Both?"

"Both."

"Both."

"Both is good."

The two native men then bowed to the two other men, unfurling the curtains and stripping outside.

Tzekel-Kan smiled eagerly as he looked out to the city, "And so dawns the Age of the Jaguar. Happy New Year~" laughed as he made his way down the stairs, the chief looking on with a concerned gaze.

Unknowing of two natives outside, the two men looked around in awe of the temple, before looking at one another.

It had worked, the stupid plan actually worked!

"Hey." Miguel smiled.

"Hey, hey!" Tulio smiled back, before Miguel burst into laughter, hugging his tightly. Tulio laughed back in disbelief.

"Tulio," Miguel says excitedly. "Tulio. They actually think we're gods."

Tulio had to hold himself up from collapsing to the floor with laughter, this whole situation could not be real, there was no way that those people out there had actually fallen for that!

"It's a whole city of suckers!" He laughed out, these people must be incredibly naive or stupid, probably the former but maybe the latter.

Then a problem formed, they weren't gods and there was no way the people would never realise, that so they had a limited time to get in and out. "We just have to keep it up long enough to load up on the gold and get the hell out of here."

Miguel laughed along as he brought his partner close and danced with him, "Tulio, we're gonna be living like kings!"

"Tulio and Miguel."

"Miguel and Tulio. "

"Mighty and powerful gods!"

Unfortukly, Altivo wast the only one who was able to hear their celebration.

"Hello~" A voice cooed behind them, causing them to flinch back in fear.

Chel laughed at the sight of two grown men being frightened by her.

The two men's eyes widened when realising it was the girl that had they had saved and who had to lead them here. They tried to save face by deepening their voices and threatening her with the made-up powers they possessed but it was no use.

"Save it for the high priest, honey. You're gonna need it."

"Ck-ck!"

"Miguel, it's not working."

"Ck-ck!"

"Miguel! We've been caught."

Chel giggled slightly at the situation. "Oh, no. Don't worry about me, boys. 'My only wish is to serve the gods.' Remember?" She reminded them of saving her life. She would never admit it but she was grateful for that.

Tulio arches a brow. "How?"

"Well, if you guys want the gold, then you don't want to get caught, right? You're going to need my help."

"What makes you think we need your help?" Miguel demanded, unconsciously making his scent stronger in a poor attempt to try and assert dominance over the younger alpha, even though he knew that she had all the power in this situation.

The woman raised a sarcastic hand and mimicked his earlier hissing sound.

After some back and forth, the two leaned she wanted in, to get out.

"I thought she just said she wanted in?" Miguel muttered.

"She wants in so she can get out." Tulio explained, stepping off the throne.

"Oh right! ...W-why?" Miguel asked, genuinely confused as to why anyone would want to leave this place, it seemed perfect.

Think you're the only ones who dream of better things? Of adventure? You've got your reasons," Chel faltered in her confident tone as she looked to the ground, before continuing "...and I've got mine."

Tulio could tell that there was something more going on with this woman. They would have to be a very good reason that she would want to leave, and he didn't know why but he suspected it has something to do with that weird priest. He seemed dedicated to the gods that he and Miguel were impersonating, and he couldn't stop thinking about their first encounter.

He got a bad vibe from him, he didn't know how or why, but something was off about him.

But soon it became very apparent that this woman didn't only want a share of the fortune that they would get, but also wanted to go back with them, to Spain.

Tulio laughed, he actually laughed.

As much as he could tell that this woman knew what she was doing, and was an Alpha; there would be no way she would last 2 minutes in Spain. The best situation that an alpha woman could have in Spain was if she married a wealthy beta male or managed to settle with an omega female.

Alpha women didn't nearly have as much power as alpha males did, the most successful of them we're on par with beta males.

There weren't a lot of Alpha females, as a large portion of the female population were either Omega or Beta, but it wasn't as rare as omega males.

Chel sneered as Tulio laughed at her then refused her case, she felt insulted. Not because an omega refused her, no. It was the fact that he made it sound like she wouldn't be able to handle it; she then smirked as she realised that in this place, she knew more than they ever could. If they didn't want to get caught, they needed her.

"All right. Fine. After all, I'm sure you know the proper rituals for blessing a tribute, the holiest days on the calendar... Oh, and of course you all know all about Xibalba. Okay? Good luck." She lifted Tulio's chin slightly for good measure before, he pulled away with red on his cheeks. He watched as she swayed toward the threshold "See you at the execution."

Tulio could smell her scent; it was strong and it was like a sign of dominance she had over them, she wasn't going to tell on them. But they only knew the social rules in Spain, here was different, they wouldn't last a day without her. He hated it but they would have to rely on this unnamed Alpha.

"Wait!" he cries at last. "W-Would you hold it?"

She turned to him, going him a piercing look, not full of malice or aggressiveness, but of pure Alpha confidence, it made the omega in him purr and he resented it. She smiled hopefully and extends her hand. "Deal?"

"...Deal." He agreed hesitantly as he shook her hand, her skin was so soft but the grip was firm. She smiled up at the tall Omega, his attitude intrigued her, it was like he was an alpha in all but gender and scent, which she found to be unrecognisable, it seems to be made up of scent that he maybe had back home but whatever it was, she liked it. It was sweet, but not too sweet. But it seems like she could only smell it if she was close, was he trying to hide it?

Miguel looked on, huffing slightly. He knew as much as Tulio did that they needed her help but he didn't like the way she was looking at him, it was not the same way that Tzekel-Kan had looked at him but he could see she was interested. The alpha in him screamed at him to fight her, take her down, show his dominance, anything! Instead, he sauntered forward and wrapped his arm across his partner's shoulder, a thing he did often, and looked her dead in the eye.

"Well, if we're going to be working together, it would be nice to at least know you're name." Miguel snarked slightly, his fresh scent clashing with her savoury spices.

Chel smirked and pinched the blonde alpha cheek. "Call me Chel, your new partner." She then ran off and came back with some cloth that she threw at the two. "Now, put these on. Your public's waiting."

The two men looked closer and noticed that the cloth was in fact, robes.

Tulio looked down in horror as he noticed that there was not a lot of cloth, which meant that-!

"I can't wear this! I'll be practically naked!" He yelled as his face went cherry red with embarrassment.

"What are you talking about? These are the ceremonial robes, you have to wear them! If you don't your blow our whole cover." Chel explained, not seeing any problem with the skirt-like robe he had to wear.

"No! Everyone will see me like this and think I'm... they might... I can't wear this!" Tulio exclaimed, trying to explain Chel what might happen to him without actually saying it.

"Tulio calm down!" Migule came over who was already getting dressed into the robes. "Calm down, remember, we're gods here and I don't think anyone is going to try anything to the god that protects them. Your completely safe with me." He brought his partner in for a hug, enveloping the both of them in his scent.

"Is he ok?" Chel asked, confused as to why he had freaked out so much, she wore less than that all the time and she was fine with it.

"Yeah, it's just he'd either be arrested or raped if he wore this back in Spain." Miguel explained, Chel eyes widening at the word raped. It was almost unheard of in El Dorado, did it happen a lot in this 'Spain' place?

"I think it would best if you left and don't worry, we won't be long," Miguel said as he threaded his fingers through the long black hair. "We'll meet you down there."

Chel hesitated slightly before backing out of the red curtain, taking one final glance at her new partners, hoping to anything that would listen that this worked.

After a few of scenting each other, the two men finally broke apart. Tulio sighed as he looked down at the cloth.

"It's just for tonight. After tonight, you'll never have to wear it again," Miguel comforted him, giving him a pat on the back before walking over to the blue and green headdress that matched his own. "If anyone asks, just say because your a God and can do what you want."

"Oh yeah, Gods. This is gonna be harder than I thought." Tulio laughed nervously, trying to tie the cloth properly around his waist, but it kept coming undone.

"Tulio, relax." Miguel's deft fingers help tie the knot into place before crowning him with the blue and green headdress. "All you have to do is smile, act Godly and follow my lead." He put his hand on Tulio's lower back before leading him out of the doorway, letting his scent flow as it kept Tulio calm.

Tulio smiled at his partner and put his hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, taking in the scent of saltwater and a clam meadow.

But as he turned to look over the city he froze. It looked like the whole city was there. He gulped and he had an overwhelming need to run back inside but the hand on his back kept him grounded.

He looked over at his best friend, his partner and the only Alpha he trusted, who was smiling at him, not a big grin that he usually had but a small reassuring smile that said everything was going to be ok.

He hated that look. No, that was a lie, he didn't hate the smile itself. He hated how it made him feel. Like someone was sitting on his chest and something was crawling around inside his stomach but despite all that, he wanted to see it all the time.

Miguel was right, everything was going to be fine. How much trouble could they really get into anyway?

**I hardly think I'm qualified**  
**To come across all sanctified**  
**I just don't cut it with the cherubim**

**Tulio, what are you talking about?!**

**There again they're on their knees**  
**Being worshipped is a breeze**  
**Which rather suits us in the interim**

**The interim, the interim, that's me and him**  
**Oh my god!**

**It's tough to be a god**

**Tread where mortals have not trod**  
**Be deified when really you're a sham**  
**Be an object of devotion**  
**Be the subject of psalms**

**It's a rather touching notion**  
**All those prayers and those salaams**

**And who am I to bridle if I'm forced to be an idol?**  
**If they say that I'm a god that's what I am!**  
**What's more, if we don't comply with the locals' wishes**  
**I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed**

**You have a point, that's very good thinking**  
**So let's be gods, the perks are great!**

**Yeah!**

**El Dorado on a plate**

**Thank you**

**Local feeling should not be rebuffed**

**Never rebuffed**  
**A-never rebuff a local feeling, no, my friend!**

**It's tough to be a god**  
**But if you get the peoples' nod**  
**Count your blessings**  
**Yeah!**  
**Keep 'em sweet**  
**That's our advice**

**It's great advice!**

**Be a symbol of perfection**  
**Be a legend, be a cult**  
**Take their praise, take the collection**  
**As the multitudes exalt**  
**Don a supernatural habit**

**We'd be crazy not to grab it!**

**You got it!**

**So sign up two new gods for paradise**  
**Paradise!**


	6. Tribute

Miguel and Tulio drank and ate more than they ever thought possible as they laughed, danced and sang into the night. By the end of the feast, the two were completely blackout drunk, something the two had never been able to do before as it was always too dangerous to not have them on there guard and aware of everything around them. It was one of the only times that Tulio felt it was safe enough to let loose, even if it was only going to be for one night.

Miguel relished in watching Tulio drink and lose his usual nervousness as he drank more and more; the flinching when anyone besides Miguel got too close slowly stopped as his caution of the unfamiliar slipped away with every drop of the strong wine that passed between his lips.

The two had more fun within the few hours that the feast lasted, then they thought they could ever hope to have.

It was a shame that the two would never remember what fully happened that night, but they would argue it was worth it.

There was a time that the two men rose as soon as the sun did as they were on the run most of the time and being in one place too long was risky.

But right now, they rose from their wine reduced coma with pounding hangovers and a beaming Alpha wearing a skull leering over them. After years of being light sleepers out of necessity, even an almost impossibly strong alcohol sleep couldn't stop them both from jumping in fright, the drink still slightly in their systems kept them from attacking their disturber on sight.

"Good morning, my lords!" Tzekal-Kan greeted cheerfully beneath the mask before he ducked out of their line of sight. The two men needed a second before they remembered the situation they had gotten themselves stuck in: A whole city of people thought they were their Omega and Alpha Gods.

Right.

"Oh no," Tulio groaned as he rubbed his pounding head, he had heard of hangovers before despite never having one but he had no idea they could be this bad.

The two covered their ears as Tzekal-Kan announced their awakening to the roaring crowd outside. Their people were waiting. Miguel pushed back his mussed hair as Tulio tucked in his shirt as they emerged from the Litter that they had been carried on.

They blinked as they looked around where they were, they stood upon a stone platform that jutted out over a gaping chasm, on the other side of the chasm stood the people, they felt the hair of the back of their necks stands up as what seemed to be the whole city stared down at them.

The two stood slightly closer to one another, Tulio even holding onto Miguel's shirt sleeve, a habit he had whenever he felt nervous.

Chel then wafted closer to them as she scattered pink flower petals. Her face seemed calm but her eyes were wide with pure terror and she seemed to be holding her scent back as much she could, making herself as small and invisible as possible.

Tulio gaped at the Alpha woman's body language, he had seen this behaviour before many times and he had done it as well, more times then he could count.

She was afraid. Which was not good. Alphas aren't meant to be scared of anything.

"Hey, Chel," Tulio whispered to her. "What's going on?"

"It's not gonna be good," she hissed back, focusing her attention on the petals.

They didn't have time to ask for more information before Tzekal-Kan strode up to them, bowing low before speaking.

"Ah my lords, while I am so pleased that you both have graced us with your presence," He smiled, before turning to Tulio. "I think it would be best if Omega Lord Tulio waited in the Litter."

"Wait, what?!" Miguel blurted out before he had the chance to stop himself. A quick hand shot over his mouth as Tulio nervously laughed. "What I believe Lord Miguel means is; we are confused. Why do I have to wait in the Litter, do you not want me here?" He questioned, trying to keep his tone as regal as he could.

"Oh, why of course I do my Omega Lord! It's just that I do not want to upset you with what is about to transpire, I know how you Omegas are more sensitive to such things."

Both Tulio and Miguel jaws dropped at that very bold statement.

"Excuse me, what?" Tulio said, in complete shock.

"I mean no offence, my Omega lord," Tzekal-Kan said confidently, "I just believe it would be best for everyone if you simply waited in the litter."

The two we're at a loss for what to say before Tzekal-Kan's assistant step forward. "My Acolyte here will accompany you. I assure you, My Lords... This will not take long..." He said as he smirked at the edge of the cliff.

The Acolyte stepped forward and bowed before leading Tulio away, who wasn't sure if he should protest or not. Miguel was in the same boat as he could only watch as Tulio was ushered into the Litter.

Chel was right, whatever was about to happen, it was not going to be good. The priest then stepped near the cliff and addressed the antsy crowd, his scent was so overpowering it almost made those near him cough.

"This city has been granted a great blessing," Tzekal-Kan declares to the crowd. "And what have we done to show our gratitude? A meagre... celebration." The said as he sneered at the Chief, who glared ever so slightly at the high priest's accusing gaze. "The gods deserve a proper tribute!" Three beta women then walked up, bearing a massive golden plate between them. The sack upon it is adorned in vibrant red flowers and tied in fine blue silk, it squirmed ever so slightly.

"The dawning of a new age demands..." Tzekal-Kan's voice echoed as he raises his arms and the sky almost seems to darken as green wisps of fire engulf the bag before the fabric burned away too reveal...

"Sacrifice!"

A man! An Omega man, based on his scent. He leaned heavily on his knees, bound hands clutched to his chest as he swayed slightly as if he was drunk. Miguel, as well as the crowd and the Chief himself, gasped as it dawned on Miguel of what was about to happen.

He caught the gaze of Chel, who was covering her vision with her hand as she turned away. She knew what was going to happen; suddenly Miguel realised why she had been so scared.

He and the rest of the people could only watch on in horror as the high priest used some force of will to pull the man to his feet.

"I have to do something!" Miguel hissed to himself, as he rapidly began to try and think of a plan as he watched the high priest prod the man closer to the edge.

He still had no plan as the high priest raised some kind of Club above his head, about to bring it on to the man's skull and plunging him into the swirling waters below. If the blow to the head did not kill him, the water surely would.

"Stop!" A deep voice called out.

It was not a desperate cry. It was a command.

Everyone froze at the demand. Tzekal-Kan's club was mere inches away from hitting the Omega male but he immediately stopped and turned to look at Miguel.

But Miguel had not been the one to give such a loud command, no.

Miguel slowly looked behind him to see that Tulio, who had grown too curious and anxious at the silence, had stepped out from the Litter to see what was going on.

And he looked pissed.

Miguel couldn't believe that such a tone could come out of his partner, it sounded almost exactly like the alpha voice.

He quickly regained his composure as Tulio strode forward to confront the priest head-on.

Tzekal-Kan lowered his club in bewilderment. Miguel strode past him to the omega victim, catching him in his arms as he collapsed due to his drugged mind.

Tulio glared at Tzekal-Kan as his scent grew stronger, trying to make his point more poignant. "This is not a proper tribute!"

"You do not want the tribute?" Tzekal-Kan asked, baffled.

Miguel spluttered as he pulled the Omega away from the edge, "No. No, we want tribute. It's just that, uh... Tulio, tell him." He was never really good at thinking on his feet, that was Tulio's department.

Tulio's eyes slightly widened as he realised what he was doing, so he quickly tried to think of a godly response, "You want to sacrifice the omegas that I gave so much to protect?" He said it in such a cold manner that he visibly saw the Alpha shrink away from him. Tzekal-Kan's eye widened and he desperately looked between the two gods that were staring him down.

Before long, he opened his mouth and tried to protest. "Well... I thought that... You see..." It was clear he had nothing to say that could help his case, at least, he couldn't say it in public, he would have to wait for another time to explain himself. "Perhaps it is possible I... misread the heavens..." he muttered, slightly bowing submission.

Once Miguel was sure that the Omega was safe, he stepped forward. "Don't worry about it. To err is human, to forgive..." He didn't have time to finish his sentence before he heard a noise from behind them.

The Chief had coughed to gain their attention. "My lords, may the people of El Dorado offer you our tribute." He smiled warily, hoping not to attract their ire.

He moved back to revile beautiful beta and omega maidens emerging from the temple's shadows, all carrying full huge plates of gold items.

It was the most gold that the two had ever seen, and Miguel had to stop himself from fainting due to the amount they were presented with. "My Lords," the chief repeats when they two do not respond straightway, "does this please you?"

"Yes, very nice," Miguel agrees absentmindedly. "Yes, lovely. It'll do."

"Certainly acceptable," Tulio nodded along, a huge smile painted along his face, his scent becoming more powerful and sweeter somehow.

The chief sighed in relief, gold was much easier to give as a tribute than human life. "The gods have chosen!" Chief Tannabok declared. The crowd cheered loudly as their fear left them. "To Xibalba?"

The two had no idea what that meant, Tulio remembered that Chel had mentioned it earlier. Having noticed her earlier, he looked to her and she was slightly shaking her head, mouthing no but just as Tulio got the message...

"To Xibalba!" Miguel declared; it was a shame he didn't have that little voice as the women then strayed forward and launched the gold over there heads and into the swirling vortex down below, disappearing completely, forever.

Miguel gaped at the loss before he sheepishly glanced at Tulio, who glared daggers back.

"Hey, Chel," he asked awkwardly. "Um, what are they doing?"

Arms crossed, she scowled up at him. "They're sending it to Xibalba, the spirit world."

"A spirit world, of course..." Tulio echoes grimly, watching as his chance of riches literarily be flushed away, his scent becoming as damp as his mood.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll take care of it," Chel reassured, putting her hand on his shoulder before walking beside the Chief. She spouts some line about letting them 'bask in the reverence that has been shown to them', which immediately makes him stop everything. Then the fervour starts up again as the procession instead makes its way back to their temple.

The two men walk towards the litter but do not miss the vicious look Tzekal-Kan exchanges with Tannabok or the Chief's smug little wave back.

The two spend the time that it takes to get back to their temple, celebrating there biggest whall ever, possibly the biggest one in the whole world!

"Not bad for a day's work, eh?" Miguel asks ruefully.

"Not bad at all. We just became richer than the king of Spain." Tulio throws back his head in a haughty laugh. "I just became the richest Omega that has ever lived, I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when we get back to Spain."

"You know, speaking of kings, the chief and high priest seem a bit... tense." Miguel sought of jokes, even though it seemed to be much more than that.

"Uh, I don't even wanna think about that guy! He tried to tell me that I was too sensitive, you'd think he'd have more respect for me..." He shook his head, trying not to get into his thoughts. "But listen, this is good for us. All we have to do is keep playing the one against the other. I'll play little Omega if I have too and you can, you know, do a little god dance, chant some mystic mumbo jumbo, dazzle 'em with smoke and mirrors and then we can get the hell back to Spain!" Tulio, as happy as he was, knew that that act could only work for so long, it just wasn't in his nature to be what most people think an Omega is; it would only work so long before he snapped.

Miguel nodded along before he thought about a problem. "Uh Tulio, how are we gonna get all this back to Spain?"

Oh yeah.

That was a good question.

"A boat?" Chief Tannabok echoes blankly.

"Yes, that right," Tulio said simply, leaning back into the soft cushions on the chair.

"Uh, we're sorry to be ascending so soon, but, uh, some urgent business has come up. Godly matters, you know?" Miguel chimed in as he pointed towards the sky, the chief following it in bewilderment.

"Yeah, the other Gods aren't too happy with us being away from home for too long, you know what we mean?" Tulio agreed, hoping the history lesson Chel had given them before they asked to speak with the Chief would pay off.

"Oh yes, we are greatly aware of the troubles you two-faced for breaking the rules, but... We expected you to either say that the world was now safe or ask us to prepare for battle? If our people are in any danger, my lords, I beg you to tell me now so we can be ready." The chief asked passionately.

The two were at a slight loss for words before Tulio quickly piped up. "Well, there is good news and there is bad news. The good news is that the city is in no danger, and I predict it won't be for some time. The bad news is it doesn't look like the world is going to get any better, it only seems to be getting worse. I'm sorry..." Tulio was speaking honestly here.

He envied El Dorado for being perfect in almost every way, he would have loved to be able to live here for the rest of his life but unfortunately, he couldn't pretend to be a god forever. But things would get better once he got back to Spain with all the gold, it wouldn't be El Dorado but it would be a hell of a lot better than what it was used too.

They had too.

"Well, at least that is good to hear that we're not in any danger. My people and I thank you immensely, my lords, for everything you've done for us. My people and I will help you any way you can." The chief said sincerely as he nodded to the gods. Who were flattered but slightly flustered. It felt strange to be thanked for something they had never done in the first place.

"For this boat that you are asking for, for it to carry every bit of tribute that we have given you, it would take about a week." The chief continued.

A week? That was too long, way too long.

"A week? Huh, I wonder how long it would take Tzekal-Kan to do it." Tulio thought out loud.

A spark of something could be seen in the Chief eyes when he said that, fear? Contempt? It was hard to tell.

"B-but, for the gods, three days." the chief bargained.

It was still a long time but it looked like it was going to be the best they could get.

"Three days... Well if that's the best you can do, then that is fine. Just fine."

It was not.


	7. Without Question

"No, three days is not fine," Tulio said as he flipped the pair of golden earrings that he had found in the massive pile of gold that was almost overflowing out of their temple.

"This is a real..." He trilled off as he noticed Chel was looking through the same pile of gold, picking up any earrings she found but then tossing them away; he then looked to the ones she was currently wearing, while there were made of beautiful jade, almost all of the people he had gotten a good look at, had gold ones.

He looked down at the ones he had in his hands and noted, they were similar in shape and size as her old ones. He looked between the two of them before holding them out to her. "Here, have these."

Chel looked surprised, they were exactly what she had been looking for. "Oh...Thank you..." She said in a quiet but surprised tone, she could smell his scent slightly lingering on them as she held them before slipping them on.

The two smiled at each other before Tulio continued where he had left off. "...problem." He then turned to Miguel who was lounging on the tallest tower of gold they had. "Miguel, how are we gonna keep this up for three days?"

Miguel just chucked as he lept of the gold and stared to strut towards the entrance. "You worry too much." While at most times he wouldn't even dream of saying such a thing to his strong-headed partner, it was cute to watch him try and find something to worry about.

"No," Tulio snaps. "I worry exactly the right amount. I can never worry too much, ok? But for now, we just have to lie low."

Miguel could bearly pay attention as he stared out into the city with the same look of wide-eyed wanderlust as when he had first arrived.

"But, Tulio, this place is amazing. Who knows what's-"

"No!" Tulio snapped. "Don't even move!"

"Tulio-" Miguel tried to laugh off his partner's outburst but again, was interrupted.

"You're moving!"

"A little, but- Come on."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"Stay!"

"I gotta-I-"

"Just... stand there!"

Chel watched the back and forth between the two, trying to suppress her laughter as Tulio tried to stop Miguel from leaving and possibly blow their cover. It was like watching the old married couple that lived in her street when she was a child.

It was then that she noticed something in the air, it was slightly musty as if she was standing in the humid jungle on a hot day but there was something else, something she couldn't quite identify. She tried to ignore it as he watches as Miguel pulled some strange pose as he was ordered to freeze on the spot before he fell.

"Yes! Exactly. For three days," Tulio repeated as he moved forward and pulled his partner up and put his hands on his shoulders, staring deep into his eyes. "Don't even breathe. Please... For me?" Tulio pleased, giving the best puppy eyes he could manage.

Miguel sighed and smiled up at the Omega. "All right," Miguel muttered, "We'll lie low."

"Promise?" Tulio said, lifting his hand in anticipation.

"Yeah, I promise," Miguel said as the two did their handshake.

"Good, Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to gloat over my gold," Tulio said he turned back to the pile he had been working on but not before turning to Chel and tickling her new earrings. "Those look good on you." He mused as she blushed, giggling slightly.

She watched him start to count up the value of the gold in a small pile he had made. She was not ashamed to admit that his mannerisms were adorable to her, and that small gesture of kindness had meant a lot to her. From watching the two, she gathered that Miguel was the only alpha that Tulio trusted, so him not only letting her in on the scam but being kind and civil to her, must have been hard. She respected that, she respected them.

She looked over to Miguel and saw that he was once again staring longingly out over the gorgeous city. She could sense how deeply he wanted to look around, she glanced over to Tulio and saw he was busy. She once again looked over to Miguel and thought it was finally time to learn more about this Spain place they talk so much about.

She swayed over to Miguel. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" as much as she wanted to get out of the place, she could never deny the beauty of it all, she wondered if the other places were as pretty as El Dorado but she doubted it.

"Yeah..." Miguel said full of Wonderlust, while he promised that he would lie low, that did not mean that he didn't want to see it all.

"You know, you really shouldn't miss it." Chel encouraged, standing closer to the Alpha and breathing in his calming scent. She never thought she could enjoy the smell of seawater but here she was.

"I know but I can't, I promised..." Miguel trailed off, gesturing to his partner, he knew how important promises were to Tulio.

"Go ahead. I'll cover for you." Chel whispered playfully as if it was all some little game. She truly did want Miguel to enjoy himself, it was nice interacting with an alpha that didn't think he had to fight her on everything.

"Oh, good. Thanks." Miguel pulled Chel in for a quick hug before pulling away and beginning to walk off "So, what happened to Altivo?"

"I dunno," Chel answered honestly sitting on a plush couch, leaning back and relaxing.

"Hey, what happened to Miguel?" Suddenly broke her concentration, she looked up and saw that Tulio was carrying a large pile of gold in his arms, looking down and around. She hadn't expected him to notice so soon, so she said the only thing she could think of at that moment.

"I dunno," Chel mumbled.

"What!? He's Gone!" Tulio panicked as he dropped the pile of gold, most of it on his feet as he started to pace around the temple. "Oh, my God! He's gone! Miguel's gone! He's loose! What am I gonna do? Oh, no, no!"

Tulio continued to fret before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he groaned loudly as he doubled over, wrapping one arm around his stomach and the other placed on the ground to steady himself. All the suddenly felt hot, really really hot, it was if he was standing inside of a volcano, sweat started to pour out of him as he panted rapidly trying to catch his breath, his legs felt weak and his arm could barely hold him up.

He couldn't understand what was going on... Until he felt a wetness, between his legs.

His whole world started crashing down at the realization.

How the hell can he have forgotten!? of course he had forgotten in all this excitement in the prospect of gold and wealth and fortune.

He was in heat.

He was in heat, in a foreign land, separated from Miguel and an alpha in the room.

Gods, help him...

Chel had noticed that something was wrong when Tulio collapsed, she quickly rushed forward to see what was wrong but stopped almost immediately with the smell hit her.

And Omegas heat scent is very unique in a way, it's like the Omegas original scent but it seemed so much stronger, muster and sweeter somehow.

Almost completely irresistible to any alpha or beta in the area. Omegas usually know when the heat is coming, be either have a set date that it always happens on or some Omegas are known to have sporadic heat where they happen usually within a time frame, they're so more and predictable. These can be extremely dangerous as if an Omega accidentally happens to start their heat outside or away from a safe environment, it can be quite disastrous.

It was then that Chel realised what that smell had been earlier, it was his pre-heat smell.

She wouldn't lie, the smell was extremely intoxicating. She thought that Tulio's sent had been attractive before, this was nothing compared to that.

But she also noticed Tulio's body language. He was...shaking, trembling even. He was curled up in the tightest ball he could get in to. She could even hear him whimpering, it was almost silent but she could hear it.

She then shook her head to clear her thoughts. Before speaking in a comforting town "Tulio, it's ok, don't be afraid."

The whimpering only got more intense, she would consider it crying. "Tulio, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." She tried to reassure him as she slowly crept forward.

That made Tulio spring to life, he lept up but his legs gave out under him. His eyes were huge and full of terror as he pushed himself away from her.

"NO! Get away from me! I want Miguel! Miguel!" He screamed, even he knew it was useless, there was no way anyone would be able to hear him, let alone Miguel. He was doomed. The pain in his stomach was only getting worse, and in a few minutes he would be begging for someone, anyone

Chel was panicking, she knew that Tulio was only going to get worse; and while she thought about running out and getting Miguel, leaving an omega alone during there Heat was dangerous, not that she was worried that anyone would find him but it had been known to cause phycological damage that could never be fully fixed.

So her only real option was to stay and try and help. Heat's usually last a few days to a week but the three were to leave in three days. Tulio couldn't spend that whole time locked up in the temple, he had to keep up his appearance and not cause suspicion.

Chel thought long and hard on what to do, if she could get Tulio into a nest of his making, it might calm him down long enough so she could run and get some herbs to make him better.

"Tulio, Tulio listen to me. It's me, Chel. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. How about I help you get onto the bed, you can make a nice nest and I'll get Miguel, ok?" She tried once more to convince the almost hysterical Omega that she meant no harm, the mention of Miguel same to get his attention.

"H-how do I know I can trust you?" He whimpered out but he did not move away when she shuffled closer.

She laughed slightly, hoping to defuse the situation. "I'm not really asking you to trust me. Am I? Please, let me give you a reason too..." She said as she held out her hand.

Tulio hesitated but then slowly took her hand. Chel smiled softly as she helped him to his unsteady feet, guiding him to the huge soft bed that the two had been gifted.

She stood back as Tulio paused, she could see him thinking of what to do next as he started to make a nest out of the quilt and ludicrous amount of pillows, it was as if he had never made one before but his instincts were telling him how it was done. After he had crawled inside, he looked out to see the Alpha woman, watching him but her gaze was only full of concern and worry.

It confused him.

"How are you resisting? I thought alphas weren't able to resist their instincts?" He croaked out after he was as comfortable he could get his current situation.

"Hun I'll admit, you smell is delicious but I was taught better than to take any Omega that scent was sweet." Chel snarked, placing a plate out fruit and water in the floor near the bed. Giggling at a single-arm cumming out and snatching an apple from the pile.

"I wish it was like that at home..." Tulio whispered to himself as he ate to try and take his mind off the heat that surrounded his body and mind.

"Here, this might help." He looked out and saw she was holding some kind of strange herb, one that he strangely recognised.

"What is it?"

"It's a herb that we use to stop heats from happening but since yours has already started, it might only stop it for now or not work at all; I'm not sure." She shrugged.

"Well, it can't get any worse..." He trailed off as he took them and painstakingly moved passed the bitter taste, using water to wash it down.

"They're gonna make you very drowsy but try and get some rest, ok? It'll help them work faster." Chel asked, moving closer and kneeling next to the bed.

"...C-can you not leave? Please? At least until I fall asleep..." Tulio pleased, moving his hand out and grasping her own, he couldn't handle being alone right now.

"Of course, Tulio. It would be an honour, my lord." She joked.

The last he heard was her laughter before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Miguel would admit that while he was desperate to see the amazing city of gold, he was slightly hesitant to leave the temple. He did make a promise to Tulio but he figured that maybe he would be so distracted with the gold that he probably wouldn't notice and it would give him and Chel time to bond. He knew that Tulio was extremely reluctant to trust just about anyone other than him, but since Chel had been helping the two out more and more, he could see that Tulio was warming up to the younger Alpha.

It was nice to see that Chel was being honest about her part of the deal, she had been educating them about the city and its history and the only friction the two had caused was with Tzekal-Kan, which did not really matter to either of them. From what they could tell, Tzekal-Kan was not as good as he made himself out to be.

He shook his head to clear his mind as he stopped at the bottom of the temple stairs. He turned back and looked up at the temple, he wondered if he should just go back and stay as he promised.

But just as he was considering it, he looked up and saw Bibo, their little friend they had made in the jungle. "Bibo!" He yelled, which must have startled the creature as it started to run. He laughed and started chasing him as a child would. He could see Tulio anytime, this might be his only chance to see this city for what it was.

Soon he lost him, which was a little disappointing but he moved on and started to look around the street. The skies were clear but as was the streets. Miguel could swear he caught glimpses of men dart through an alleyway. They are too quick for him to call after.

Suspicious, he followed the streets to a marketplace. Beneath colourful canvas food and pottery and fine fabrics are still displayed. Their stall-owners and customers are nowhere to be found, it was if they had just vanished.

Miguel fixates upon the only person present. From the broad shoulders and jaguar cloak draped over his shoulders, he knows now from Chel's guidance that this is Chima, head of the warriors in the city and loyal to Tzekal-Kan, for whatever reason.

"Excuse me? Excuse me." Chima turns, his look of exasperation crumbling into one of fearful awe as he saw who was talking, he quickly bowed low before his scent became faint, almost undetectable. Confused, Miguel asked, "Hey, where is everybody?"

"They've been cleared from the streets, my lord, so the city can be cleansed, as you ordered."

Miguel's eyes narrow as Chima's widen ever so slightly. "Cleansed?"

"So the Age of the Jaguar can begin," The warrior said, gaining assurance that the Alpha god was happy. "As you ordered."

Before Miguel had the chance to say that he had ordered no such thing; movement caught his eye. He saw that two other soldiers were harassing a man, urging him to get back inside. The man fell onto his back, cowering before the two soldiers advancing on him.

Something in Miguel snapped as he watched this display, it was too familiar, too much like Spain. He rushed forward, "Hey, stop that! What are you doing? Stop that!" He pushed the solders away as he stood over the man, shielding him with his body, while all the soldiers were taller than him, he could tell they were more intimidated.

"But, my lord," Chima pipes up nervously. He shrinks when Miguel's eyes snap to him. "Anyone who disobeys your orders... must be punished, as you ordered."

"...Who told you that I ordered such a thing?" He asked, knowing that he had been in the temple until now.

"Tzekal-Kan, my lord..." Chima answered, uncertainly. He had not been there himself but he believed the high priest without question.

Miguel sighed, he couldn't escape the guy. "Ok, from now on, if Tzekal-Kan tells you to do anything that I ordered, come to me first before you do anything. Understand?" He said sternly, starring the beta down.

"Y-yes my lord, my deepest apologies." The beta said sadly. Miguel couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he was only following orders."

"All is forgiven, now here's another order, take the day off. See your family, relax, whatever you want. Good day, gentlemen." Miguel finished with a wave of his hand before turning back toward the man on the ground, staring up at him in wide-eyed awe. He smiles warmly as he stoops to offer a helping hand, which the man hesitated to take. "Are you alright?"

The man nodded before bowing and leaving his earrings on the ground as thanks, "No wait, it's fine, you don't..." But the man had already run off. Accidentally running into a stall, knocking over many things but continuing to run.

Miguel noticed the objects and got a bright idea.

As he tuned the newly crafted makeshift lute, the soft clop of hooves made him look up, he smiled fondly as a pale grey head emerges from behind a corner. "Oh, hello, Altivo. What've you been up to?"

Altivo fully strides into view with two girls strolling confidently at his side and a boy bouncing on his back. Upon seeing Miguel the girls gasp and retreat behind the horse's legs.

Miguel smiles softly back. He's always had a soft spot for children, he had always hoped to have some of his own someday. So Miguel plays upbeat, gentle notes to not only coax the girls from Altivo but the other people from behind their doors and windows.

When a true crowd starts to gather, Miguel livens up the tune, fingers dancing across the strings. Laughing, the little girls spin in a circle and join in, even Altivo bounces to the tune. In the growing crowd tentative smiles break into true grins.

One older man is bold enough to stray close, squinting as he bends down to inspect the instrument up close. Miguel slowed his song to show him a few beginning strums, before handing the instrument to him, watching him try and copy the notes he had shown him.

Miguel could only smile before he left the crowd, in the wonder of what else was awaiting him. He looked down in the canal he had been brought across, across the canal of glittering fish he caught the gaze of many who watched him in the square, their smiles are warm and beckoning. Miguel beams back and allows himself to be welcomed, not only as a god but a guest.

Spinning around from his ankle had never crossed his mind before this day, but he had never thought it could be so fun.

He had never seen birds to huge, and so colourful either.

Using massive turtles as modes of transport was genius!

This city was everything that he thought he could at one point only dream of. Full of friendly and fun people, who didn't care that back home he was considered a disgrace to his whole race, it so nice not to be looked down upon and spat at in the street just for believing things should be different.

As he ran to the newest thing he glimpses Altivo breeze past a window. He dashes to meet him. The stallion rounds the corner and gracefully halts. He nickers a greeting. The leather ball bouncing at his hooves is an afterthought until three boys go diving after it. Miguel and Altivo freeze, stunned.

The tallest boy scoops up the ball before noticing who he stands before. All three go scurrying back. They gawk up at them. Miguel and Altivo stare back. Miguel's face finally breaks into a kind grin.

The boy beams back. He holds up his ball invitingly, only to use an elbow to toss it back up among his friends. They bounce it off their hips and legs before the ball sails toward Miguel. He catches it instinctively.

The boys laugh slightly as looked the ball up and down, before realising that want to play with them.

No hands. He thinks he gets the gist of it. Bouncing the ball with his knee, he uses his hip to bump it back into the play. As they go racing down the field Altivo whinnies and gallops after them.

Game on.

Tzekal-Kan looked over at Alpha Lord Miguel as he played with some of the chief's boys. He had been sceptical when Chima had come back early and said that Alpha lord Miguel had told him and his soldiers to take the day off.

He looked into his book at the scriptural drawings, the images were nothing like what was in front of him.

"This is not what I expected..." The images showed that of a huge, lumbering god towering over all others holing a fierce and deadly weapon, ready to strike all those who do not meat to his standards.

"Perhaps Omega Lord Tulio will enlighten me." He placed the book away, looking into the reflective gold on the wall, straightening himself up.

He had to look his best in front of the beautiful, elegant, mouth-wateringly sweet-scented Omega god. "How do I look?"

"Oh, uh-Well, you-"

"Oh, shut up."

He rolled his eyes at his dimwitted apprentice as he stalked over to the temple, he glanced one more time at the Alpha Lord. While he had never seen the gods before, he didn't expect them to act so...human.

He just turned his head towards the temple. He smiled as he thought about the other god to grace them with there presence, he couldn't wait to see him again.

It would also give him a chance too...explain his actions earlier from that day.

Omega Lord Tulio would understand.

He **had ** too...

**The more I learn, the more I see  
The less the world impassions me  
The hungry heart, the roving eye  
Have come to rest, do not apply  
The frantic chase, the crazy ride  
The thrill has gone, I step aside**

**And I'd believe in anything were it not for you  
Showing me by just existing only this is true  
I love you, I love you without question, I love you**

**The more I want the more I steal  
The more I hold the less is real  
All worldly things I follow blind  
In hope not faith was paid in kind  
The line is drawn, the change is made  
I come to you, I'm not afraid**

**And I'd believe in anything were it not for you  
Showing me by just existing only this is true  
I love you, I love you without question, I love you  
I'd believe in anything were it not for you  
Showing me by just existing only this is true  
I love you, I love you without question, I love you**


	8. Play Ball!

Chel eyes slowly opened as the light cast itself over her face. She squinted her eyes as the sun beamed onto her warm face, she lifted her free hand to block the light. She yawned slightly, stretching, winching lightly as it shot a small pain up her back, she must have slept on it awkwardly. It was when she looked outside, she saw that the sun had risen high enough to shine directly into the temple, must be noon.

She looked over at Tulio's nest, which she could hear faint snoring from. 'Cute...' she thought to herself. She slowly lifted her other hand out of his surprisingly firm grip. She stood up and stretched her whole body, rubbing her neck and catching her new earings on her fingertips. She stopped and started to caress them, she felt warm inside when she remembered the kind act.

Chel glanced over at the pile of blankets and pillows that made up the nest. She took a deep inhale, trying to see if Tulio's heat had at least weakened. She could smell that the sweet scent had all but dissipated around the temple, the only place that it was strong was the nest, which was expected.

Chel then decided that it was probably safe for Tulio to come out now. So she leaned down and took Tulio's hand once again. "Tulio...Tulio, its time to get up..." The structure moved somewhat as Chel tugged at the hand. "Come on, your heats over..." She tried again, this time, lifting the blankest slightly to peek into the hole that the arm came out of.

Suddenly the arm shot back inside the nest and shut the hole tightly, she could hear him grunting inside. She laughed at the childish gesture, she thought about what to do, as she couldn't force him out. A nest is supposed to be an Omegas safe place, a place all there own and she didn't want to take that away from him.

It was then she smirked. "Fine, you leave me no choice~" She teased before she quickly stuck her arm inside the structure and tickling whatever she could reach. The reaction was almost instant as she heard Tulio scream inside, which quickly turned into hysterical laughter. "Oh so your ticklish huh?~ You gonna come out now?" She laughed as the nest started to fall apart as Tulio struggled to get away within the confined space.

"No! No, please stop! I'll come out, just stop." Tulio cried out though his laughter as tears stung his eyes. It had been so long since he cried, at least not out of anything but sheer hopelessness.

As he finally broke free of his cotton restrictions, only then did the tickling stop. He looked up and saw that Chel had her arms around her stomach, curling up in laughter. Huffing as his face went red in embarrassment, he shouted: "That was a dirty trick and you know it!"

Chel slowly stopped laughing, wiping away a fake tear. "Haha...I know but it's nice to see you laughing for once."

"Oh yeah?..." Tulio challenged as he crept forward, getting closer to the edge. "Yeah." Chel challenged back.

The two stared one another down before Tulio suddenly reached forward and grabbed Chel, pulling her down on the bed and began tickling her exposed stomach causing her to burst out laughing.

After a few minutes of them going back and forth, Chel then reached up and pulled Tulio down, hugging him tightly to her voluptuous chest. The two panted heavily as their little game had worn them out.

It was then that Tulio realised that his heat had indeed gone away. "Chel, Chel it worked! Oh my god, it actually worked!" He laughed as he held the alpha woman tighter. "I told you it would~," Chel said, quite proud of herself.

"Thank you so much, I could kiss you!" Tulio then reached up and kissed the alpha on the cheek and snuggled back into her chest.

It was only when he saw Chel gaping down at him that he realised the significance of what he had just done. "Oh...Umm... I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Tulio tried to apologise but Chel slowly reached her hand up and put it against his lips. "Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy that..." Chel smiled sheepishly up at him, a smile which he returned.

The two continued to smile at each other until they heard a voice break the silence.

"My lord?"

Tzekal-Kan, why did it have to be Tzekal-Kan?!

Chel gasped and quickly pushed herself up on the bed. "The high priest! What's he gonna think if he finds the Omega god like this with me?" she panicked as she threaded her hands through her long black hair.

"Uh, lucky you?" Tulio said, quickly trying to straighten himself up.

Rolling her eyes, Chel frantically pulls back his mussed-up hair and tucks in his rumpled shirt. She shoves him out of the bedroom and sees him hide behind a pillar before she sneaks off in the opposite direction.

Tulio took a deep breath before he found the courage to step out into the open.

"Oh, Tzekel-Kan," Tulio called casually. "What brings you here?"

"I-I-I humbly request an audience with you, my omega lord." Tzekal-Kan bows, giving Chel some time to sneak out of the front door but Tulio sees her pop her head back in before Tzekal-Kan comes back up, thank god she wasn't leaving him here alone with this quack.

"Uh, of course...What seems to be the matter?" It took him a lot of effort to try and sound as concerned as he was, but he had to play the role of a kind, sweet, and gentle omega; it made him feel sick but it would have to do.

"My omega lord, I have just seen Lord Miguel out among the people."

"Really? Well, isn't that good?" Tulio asks flatly. He already knew that Miguel had abandoned him with Chel (Nothing against her, she was a peach) but he figured that the people would be happy to see that Miguel wasn't an out of control instincts monster.

Or maybe it wasn't about them?

Tzekel-Kan then moved uncomfortably close. Tulio's eyes widen slightly and he can feel himself brake into a sweat, while he was slightly taller than the high priest, the look he was given made him feel small. "My omega lord... if I may, I'd like to explain some things. May I?" The alpha asked but before Tulio could even answer the alpha was strutting around him, looking him up and down.

Great, Tulio felt like he was back in Spain, seen as nothing more than a piece of meat.

"My omega lord, you are perfect." Tulio freezes in dread, he had heard that line before. "Everything about you is perfect, your scent, your frame, your very nature. It is simply... irresistible." The priest then got so close, he even traced a finger through his long black hair.

It took everything in Tulio not to deck the guy to the ground. No one was allowed to make him feel like this, not now not ever.

Fortunately, the priest then stepped back. "But in your perfection, you cannot know how imperfect humans are."

Tzekel-Kan raised and waved his arms. The air crackles with power as the daylight retreats from the room. Misty green smoke twists into twin venomous snakes. "There are like snakes, spineless and slippery."

Tulio gasped and flinched back, moving towards the door

"They are like rats, stealing and cheating with no remorse," the high priest continued. He dangles one right by the tail. It had barely transformed back into a pear before Tzekel-Kan takes a hearty bite before spitting it out like it was poison.

"Spinning webs of lies, like spiders!" He said in a horrid tone, before crushing one in his rage-filled grip.

"Stop!" Chel quickly emerged from the door, stepping in front of Tulio protectively. "You're scaring Lord Tulio."

She wasn't completely lying either, a sour smell had permeated the air.

"You..." Tzekel-Kan spat out before his gaze softened as he met Tulio's eyes, he moved Chel aside and stepped closer. "My Omega lord, I'm so sorry for frightening you but I felt like you had to see. Now you must understand that humans are beyond disgusting!"

"I...Uh..." Tulio couldn't figure out what to say, he felt like anything he said could either enrage the high priest or validate his revolting mind view. He wanted to do neither of those things. But despite again not saying anything, Tzekel-Kan continued on his tirade.

"Then we agree. I'll begin the necessary preparations immediately. Do you wish to have your victims bound to an altar, or would you prefer them free-range? And will you be devouring their essence whole...or piece by piece?" He continued to stalk ever closer and closer, seeming to not understand that the sour sent was only getting stronger as he got nearer.

"What? What on earth are you talking about?" Tulio was so confused. Did he really think he was making sense or was he completely and utterly insane?

"A sacrifice, of course, the history of the Age of the Jaguar must be written in blood; as the prophecies foretold."

Tulio pales considerably at the mention of blood. Yep, he was insane.

"Lord Tulio, are you alright?" Chel says, clutching to his arm. She looked so worried, while Tzekel-Kan continued to ramble on.

"I-I must consult with Lord Miguel on the blood issue. Right away." Tulio said, backing up father and father as the alpha continued to invade his personal space. He failed to remember that the temple was a thousand steps high as his step back onto nothing, made him lose his balance.

"Tulio!" Chel yelled as she reached out to catch him but she was roughly pushed aside by Tzekel-Kan who beat her to the punch. She repressed a growl as the creep pulled Tulio close to his chest, one hand gripping his wrist and the other on his waist.

"Be careful my Omega lord! I know it is impossible to hurt you but I would hate to think of your...delacate features being damaged..." Tzekel-Kan said, his eyes not leaving Tulio's neck. The hand of his waist caressed the small patch of skin that was uncovered in his hasty attempt to tuck his shirt into his pants.

Chel then stepped forward and glared at the high priest, her scent becoming stronger. "I think Lord Tulio should talk to Lord Miguel as soon as possible."

Tulio then seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in as he wrenched himself from the Priest's grip. "Yes, Let's go," Tulio said, trying not to trip over his own feet as he dragged Chel down the temple, possibly hurting her but at that point, he didn't care, all he cared about was telling Miguel and getting the hell out of here, gold be damned!

Tzekel-Kan watched them, oblivious to the omegas nervousness as he watched him walk away. He tried to keep his eyes up and proud but he couldn't help but watch the omegas form as it walked away. "Truly perfect..." He sighed to himself.

It was then that his noise picked up a faint scent. It was like the Omega lords but... different, better somehow.

He followed it to the bedroom and saw the remains of a nest, he took a deep inhale and sighed strongly, the smell was simply divine. A small part of him screamed at him that he was intruding on gods nest, a sacred thing that no one other than that Omega's alpha could intrude on.

Yet, here he was.

He reached out and picked up a small blanket right of the middle of the discarded nest, he flipped it over and gave it a good look over.

He knew he shouldn't.

But...

He brought up to his face and breathed in its scent. It made him curl up as he felt the beast inside him growl and scratch to be let out.

"Steady! Steady on... Soon...Very soon..." He muttered to himself.

Yes...Very soon everything would fall into place.

Very soon indeed...

Miguel was having the time of his life. He had been playing the strange ball game with the children for some time now. He passed the chief and waved as he did.

He ran for the ball but almost ran right into Tulio, which made the ball bump him on the head. He would have asked what was wrong if Tulio didn't get right in his face and hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Lying low," he answers like a sassy teenager. It was then that a scent intruded his space. Sour.

"Tulio, what's the matter?" He asked sincerely, he then put his hands on his shoulders; checking him over for any injuries but Tulio pushed him back.

"Look, change of plans. We have to grab what we can carry and get out of here now!"

"What?" Naive green eyes blinked. "Why?"

"Because the high priest is Insane! I think he-"

And then the insane alpha himself catches up to them. Then they somehow get dragged into an official arena, onlookers and all.

Just great.

"This is how the gods should play ball!"

On both sides of the court tall white walls rise as if to pin them in forever. Their audience gazes down upon them from stands above. Tulio glares murderously at Miguel.

"Well, don't blame-"

"Oh, I blame you." He hisses before he turns to Chel, who was holding onto Altivo's reins. "What is the object of this game?"

"You've gotta knock the ball through the hoop."

"What hoop?"

"That hoop." Chel's face scrunches as she points upwards. They follow her finger up to one tiny gold hoop far above their heads.

Tulio's last scrap of confidence dies away. "Impossible," he moans. "We're gonna lose."

"Gods don't lose," Chel murmurs pointedly. Chel retreats to the benches beneath the scoreboard. Bibo fearlessly leaps up to sit beside her, which she lets.

Tzekel-Kan then summons their opponents. Tulio doesn't realize his faith can sink any lower until it does. Even the shortest player is twice his girth in sheer, broad muscle. Almost all of them are Alphas, with one or two betas.

"My lords, Chief Tannabok's warriors are the finest ballplayers in the city. Fifteen mere mortals against one god. I realize it's a bit uneven, but I do hope they'll challenge you enough to make the game... interesting."

One god? What?

"W-wait? One god? I thought we'd both be playing?" Tulio questioned. Miguel nodding along.

"Oh no, no, no my Lords! This game is only playable by only the strongest and well fit Alphas and Betas. So you, my omega lord, will have to step out." Tzekel-Kan said before he strode forward. "You can sit with me and Chief Tannabok, my Omega lord." He reached forward to put his hand on Tulio shoulder but Miguel just pushes forward.

"If he wants to play then he is going to play. You said so yourself, we're gods. I'm sure he can handle a few mortals, right Tulio?" He said, forcefully, his scent becoming more noticeable.

"That's right. Thank you, Miguel," Tulio said, looking down at the priest. Who backed up and scowled slightly but bowed. "All right my lords, whatever the gods command." He said before he placed the ball in the centre of the court.

"Play Ball!"

And with that, the game had begun.

Tulio tries. He really does. In this, he groans as his body jerks in a way it is not meant to.

The game drags on. Miguel's heroic attempts fall short against expert sportsmen sincerely trying their best against what they believe impossible opponents. Tulio stops really trying as exhaustion and bitterness set in. This was impossible, there were gonna get caught.

Tulio seizes on the chance to call time out. He relishes the chance to catch his breath as his partners rush over to his side.

"Tulio," Miguel pants, "Are you-"

"I'm fine! How long does this go on for anyway?" he cuts in with a sharp glimpse to Chel.

"The game is over when the shadow touches this line." She nods at the white line which a shadow creeping ever closer.

"We need a miracle," Miguel whispers.

"No," Tulio mutters. "We need to cheat."

Chel smiles mischievously as she offers up what he first thinks is a normal ball. Then it uncurls enough to reveal folds in the scaly hide and a nose that peeks out from within. Bibo!

Tulio almost cries as the little Armadillo jumps forward and scores them their first point.

Game on indeed!

The game from that point was almost too easy, the two barely had to touch the Armadillo to score them point after point.

Even Altivo got involved. Point after point the two teams are suddenly in a tie. The pair only need one more to win.

The two get on top of Altivo, Miguel in front of Tulio, and ride to the hoop, getting the ball Chel passed them. Just one more and the game was won!

Tulio looked in front of him, to laugh at Miguel when he looks up and waves at Chel as he takes the ball.

Chel waves frantically back. She points at the poor, sick looking armadillo in her other hand. Tulio's blood freezes.

Miguel dives for the ball a second too late and misses, it hits Tulio right in the nose, which he pays no mind to.

He jumps off Altivo and tries to hit the ball once more, misses. As he falls he kicks his feet up and by some miracle, happens to hit the ball.

As he hit the ground, the ball swayed inside the hoop, seemingly not able to decide whether to go through or not. The whole city goes still, and just before the shadow touched the mark, Altivo gently kicked the side of a wall. The winning point is recorded and the horn blows to signal the game's end.

It's over.

The city erupts and Tulio is swept off the ground by Miguel who nuzzles his face. He blushes slightly as he is let down and Chel runs to him and lifts him too, into a spinning embrace.

"Yes!" Chel cries when she points him down. She smooshes his cheeks together. "Well done, sweetheart!"

Tzekel-Kan then barges onto the court with Tannabok right behind. "My lords, congratulations on your inevitable victory. And now, you will, of course, wish to have the losing team... sacrificed for your glory."

All the warriors fall to their knees and fold their trembling hands in submission without a hint of objection.

"Oh, not again." Tulio's eyes widen at Miguel's scoff and rolling eyes. His expression freezes when his partner jabs an accusatory finger at the high priest himself and hunts forward. "Look, Tzekel-Kan, forget the sacrifices. We don't want any sacrifices."

"Miguel no-" Tulio whispers but moves back behind Chel when the two Alphas scents clash.

Oh god no, Not a dominance battle.

Tzekel-Kan does not hesitate. "But all of the sacred writings say that you will devour the wicked and the unrighteous."

Miguel beats him once again with a rude, "Well, I don't see anyone here who fits that description."

The high priest lips twitch into a vicious, purposeful scowl. "Well, as speaker for the gods, it would be my privilege to point them out."

"The gods are speaking for themselves now!" Miguel pushes his way past Tzekel-Kan to the kneeling warriors and helps them to their feet. "This city and these people... do not need you anymore!"

"There will be no more sacrifices!" Miguel declares. "Not now, not ever!" Tzekel-Kan shrinks back in grave fear when the smaller alpha brandishes a dominant hand at him. "**Now GET OUT.**" Miguel shouts in his Alpha voice.

Tzekel-Kan glances around in helpless bewilderment as he seeks out sympathy. He meets only the thunderous cheers and jeers of the crowd. Even Chief Tannabok offers him only a giddy little wave.

He looks to the Omega lord for compassion, who only averts his eyes from his own. Tzekel-Kan then catches a glimpse of something. Something trickling from the omega's noise.

Blood...

A single drop of blood...

His expression changes into a knowing smirk when he dips into a deep, condescending bow. "Mm," he murmurs as he slowly steps back into the shadows. "As the... gods... command."

Tulio shivers at the low tone but his worry id soon forgotten as five of the warriors triumphantly lift Miguel high between them. Tulio has only a heartbeat to stare in stunned dismay before he too is lifted high.

"Hey," Miguel calls brightly. "Not bad for my first commandment, huh?"

"Miguel, the little voice..."

Miguel's attendants take him off in a different direction. Tulio lets his warning trail off with only a small, fond smile. He looks down and sees Chel looking up, smiling brightly up at him.

He giggles and blows her a kiss as the warriors carry him in the same direction. He catches a glimpse of her face as it turns a deep red.

Huh, maybe all Alphas weren't bad...

* * *

Tzekel-Kan stepped in front of the God's statue he had in his home.

"Do you know why the gods demand blood?" He asked Chima, who had followed him after he was ostracised.

"Oh, it's because...I don't know." The beta answered honestly.

Tzekel-Kan rolled his eyes before he slashed his palm with his obsidian knife, hissing at the pain and watching the blood flood his palm before he rubbed it against the omega's god face on the statute.

"Because gods don't bleed..."


	9. The Stone Jaguar

After the banishment of Tzekel-Kan, things seemed to get better for the trio. The next two days were spent differently by all. Miguel mostly spent his time with the people, getting new stone carvings in his honour, playing with children and spending time with the sick and elderly. While Tulio and Chel spent more time together; suppose to be organizing the gold but they mostly spent their time talking and getting closer to one another.

On the third day, Miguel was called over bu the Chief to inspect the boat that the people had finished. His brow furrowed as he looked over the boat, it was one of the finest ship's he had ever seen and it was decorated so nice too...

"Well, it's, um, uh, nice..." Miguel said through gritted teeth.

"Nice?" Chief Tannabok questioned.

"Yes, nice."

"But?" Miguel could hear the confusion in the Chief's voice, he hated to lie to him but it was a battle of want and need.

He lifted his shoulder in a half-shrug. "Um, but, uh, is it really fit for the gods?" It was a dumb excuse, the boat was perfect and both men knew it.

"My Lord..." The Beta sighed, he could see what was really going on but decide to humour the man a bit, to see what he thought was wrong.

"I have been around boats, believe me, and that, um- the pointy, tall, um-the-the-the-the long up and down thing-"

"The mast?"

"The mast, yes, yes. The mast is good. Well, look at it. There's not nearly enough, uh, um, rope."

"Rope?"

"Yes, rope. Exactly my point."

"Vertical ascension requires a lot more, uh, rope."

"My lord..."

"And look at this. This doesn't look at all secure. Chief, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but all in all, it is a complete do-over..." Miguel trailed off as he looked over the side of the boat, looking at the water. He had a feeling the Chief wasn't going to fall for it, it was just a desperate attempt to make his stay just a little bit longer.

The Chief looked over at Lord Miguel, it was clear to see that this was a poor attempt at postponing the 'ascending' as they called it.

"You know, Lord Miguel, if you wish to stay, you only need to say so." It was true too, Miguel was the god here, he could do whatever he wanted, and if he was willing to stay then Chief Tannabok would be happy to honour his wish.

"You mean... forever?" Miguel breathed out. Miguel had never even considered staying forever, as he thought it was impossible but the Chief seemed so reassuring and he had the kindest smile on his face.

But then the entrance the two had first come though caught his eye. No, he knew that Tulio was dead set on leaving and it was always impossible to changes Tulio's mind on anything. He couldn't leave Tulio, even for El Dorado.

"Oh, no, I can't. I have to go back with Tulio. We're...We're partners." Oh, how he wished he could say they were mates, it almost slipped his tongue but being partners was good enough for him, he thought anyway.

Chief Tannabok noticed the look in the Alpha's eye's when he mentioned Lord Tulio, he had also noticed the looks the two men would give when the other wasn't looking. They didn't notice, but he did.

"An Alpha must always stay but his Omegas side, right?" The Chief questioned.

Miguel smiled weakly, he wished it was like that. "Yeah, something like that..."

"Well, then, I better go get some more rope, huh?" The Chief supposed as was tuned to walk away

"Oh, Chief, um, forget about the rope. Um, my mistake." He extended a hand to stop the Chief, slightly embarrassed to hear his own excuse.

"Hey, to err is human." The Chief pondered as Miguel moved to get off the boat and get back to the temple, his words made Miguel freeze and look back at the large beta who smirked at him.

Miguel shook his head as he hopped off the boat and made his way to the temple, the Cheif was just messing with him, there was no way he knew, he just couldn't...

Could he?

"Half!?" Tulio exclaimed. He and Chel were finally getting around to dividing and organising the tribute they had received by the people, and Chel wanted half!

Chel only nodded and she looked over the two piles

"I don't think so. I'll tell you what. You come back to Spain with us, as you wanted, and you can have a third? I mean there's three of us, seems fair right?" Tulio bargained, while he hated to think of parting with any of the gold, Chel deserved her share.

"You know, maybe I won't go to Spain with you and take 40 per cent, how about that sweetheart?" Chel teased, flashing Tulio a coy look.

"Like you don't wanna go to Spain. That was our whole deal right, you help us out and we give you a cut and a ride to Spain, right?" Tulio smirked as he crossed his arms against his chest. They did make a deal.

"Oh, like you don't want me to want to go to Spain, I'm not even sure why you want to go back in the first place. From what you've told me, it's awful." Chel stated obviously, one of the things the two talked about the most was Spain and the boys living there and how hard it was.

"Well, things will be different this time. People always respect the rich and they'll respect us, I promise." Tulio said in a strained tone.

"Are you sure?" Chel asked. She could sense the doubt coming from Tulio. It was not hard to see that Tulio was desperate to be respected or at least have the illusion of respect. It was really sad. "What do you want Tulio?" She faltered.

"I want...I want..." Tulio tried to think, did he really want to go back to Spain? No. He hated Spain it was the birthplace of all his issues and as long as he lived there, rich or not, he would always be seen as just an Omega.

"I want...you." Tulio finally spat out.

"Me?" Chel gasped.

"Let me explain, you're right I don't want to go back to Spain but... Wherever we go, I want to go with you." Tulio then stepped forward and grasped Chel's hands in his. "I know we've only known each other a few days, but I feel like you're one of the only people I've made a real connection with. You're so different from Miguel, who has practically abandoned me to be with his 'people'." Tulio used air quotes for the word 'people'. He was still a little bitter about Miguel deserting him during his heat, which he had yet to tell him about. "You helped me out during my heat the other day and you've given me faith that Alpha's can be good, what do you say partner?"

Chel smiles brightly up at him and moved closer. "Well, as long as that's what you want." Chel tested before pulling the taller man in for a tight hug. The two then broke apart, unaware that Miguel was standing in the doorway of the temple and he had heard the whole conversation.

Miguel's eye twitched as a white-hot rage filled his chest, it took everything in his being to growl and try and keep his scent discrete. Really? REALLY!? He had his heat while they were here and he didn't tell him? It should have lasted a few days, unless...

Miguel felt his eye widened as the dots connected in his mind. The rage grew and it was hard to go in there and fight Chel right then and there. How could they do that to him?! Mate and not even tell him! He had noticed that the two smalled like one other more and more but he figured it was because the two were spending more time together, guess he was an idiot.

"After everything I do, you go for her instead?" Miguel whispered to himself but soon his rage turned to sadness and he felt his eyes sting as angry tears spilt from them. He moved away from the door and sat on the steps as he furiously tried to wipe them away. He then felt something nudge is arm, he flinched but calmed down once he saw that it was only Altivio. "Heh, hey old boy..." Miguel didn't have the energy to pet him above a pat on his nose.

Altivo could tell that the man was upset, which was strange for Miguel; he was normally so happy and bubbly all the time. It was upsetting. Altivo nuzzled the man's head, trying to distract him but it was no use.

Miguel appreciated what the horse was trying to do. At least someone truly cared about him. Altivo seemed to like it here too, he was treated with high respect and was given everything he could want just like Miguel.

Miguel was so blinded by sadness mixed with possessive rage that he made the decision then and there. He was going to stay, forever. And Tulio didn't want to stay, then he could go right ahead and leave. It's not like he needed him anymore, he had Chel to protect him now.

Miguel then stood up and started to stomp his way down the stairs.

"You want an Alpha so bad? Fine."

It was the final night before the God's were set to leave in the morning. There was again a large feast as well as a play orchestrated by some of the children of the city, while Tulio and Miguel sat upon some small thrones. Tulio couldn't help but laugh as two children depicted the scene where Miguel banished Tzekel-Kan. While Tulio would swear on his own life that he never wanted children, they were too cute not to love.

"That kid does you better than you do." Tulio joked, not really paying attention to Miguel's body language or face for that matter, which was etched into a permanent scowl. "Some send-off, huh? We're finally at the 'go back to Spain and live like kings' part. Didn't think it was gonna work, to be honest..." Tulio then looked over to his side, which Chel was, who was helping some children play with Altivio. She coyly waved at him which he returned while he sipped at his wine.

Miguel caught the pair staring at one another, and decided that now was a good time as ever to dismiss the plan. "Well, isn't king kind of a step down from God?" He said in a spiteful tone.

This caused Tulio to violently spit out his drink. What the hell was Miguel talking about? "What? Wh-Whoa, whoa, whoa! Miguel, I know you like it here, I like it here too but we can't stay here. We have a plan, remember?"

"How about we... Abandon the plan, hmm?" Miguel snapped before he refused to even look at Tulio anymore.

Tulio was so confused and he could feel the aggression coming from the Alpha, it was confusing and set off a small amount of panic inside of him. What had gotten into Miguel?

Before he even had the chance to ask what was wrong, the ground began to shake violently, the two men stood up just a gigantic stone Jaguar popped out of a nearby temple. This would be the only time in either of the boy's lives, that they would admit they screamed like little girls, I mean wouldn't you?

The two then huddle close to one another, gripping each other closely in their arms. Their face's then twisted into horror as Tzekel-Kan also popped out of the wreckage, his body was covered in glowing green tattoos and his eyes were completely green and glowing brightly

"Now everyone will know the truth of your divinity!"

This was now officially, one of the top 3 worst moments of Tulio's life.

If there really were gods out there, they must really hate him and Miguel.

After a lot of running around and almost getting crushed, stepped on, falling into lava and just killed in general, the Alpha and Omega pair eventually found themselves back at the entrance to Xibalba.

It was then that Tzekel-Kan decided to make his grand entrance and revile that he knew that the two weren't gods.

"I know what you are, and I know what you are not!" He strode forward and he stopped glowing and the stone Jaguar went still. "And you are not gods!"

The two men had ahold on one another, neither one willing to let go, panting furiously from running for their literal lives. Tulio's eyebrows then furrowed as he stuttered out "Y-You're not a god?" Then stood back and pointed a finger accusingly at him, with a horrified look on his face. "You lied to me?" He then smirked and gestured his head to his crazy priest. Miguel only scowled at him.

"How dare you!?" He cried, quite pathetically. Miguel just strode forward, rolling his eyes and tutted "Hey, it was your stupid plan!"

"What?" Tzekel-Kan said in confusion, his plan being derailed.

"No! My plan was that we should lie low! But your plan was to run off, abandon me and be all 'Oh, look at me. Look at me. I'm a big strong Alpha god.'" Tulio yelled, mocking him with weird hand gesture's.

Miguel turned back to him, "That's not true!" He hadn't meant to abandon Tulio during his heat, if he had known it was going to happen, then he would have stayed, Tulio made it out like he perilously left him to purposefully suffer in his heat alone.

"No? Who are you kidding? You're buying your own con! You're not a God Miguel, you're not even a strong Alpha!" Tulio shouted back.

"At least I didn't mate with mine!" Miguel growled back. That last line had cut deep.

"I-What?" Tulio's resolve faltered until his eyes caught Tzekel-Kan in the corner of his eye, he looked like he was enjoying the fight. "Oh, low blow..." He continued, hissing out his words. "Listen, Mr High and Mighty, we'd both be sailing out of here with a mountain of gold if you had just listened to me!" He punctuated his words by slapping the smaller Alpha in the back of the head.

Miguel turned around and stalked closer to him, which made Tulio stand back "Well, now you've got all the precious gold and a batter Alpha. So what do you need me for?"

Tulio leaned down and butted his head against the Alpha's, spitting out "Well, maybe I don't need you anymore. Maybe I never did..."

"Well, then, why don't you just go back with Chel, and I'll stay here, and we'll both get what we want!"

"That's fine with me, Knothead!" A slap to the face.

"Fine with me too Slut!" A poke in the eye.

"Fine!" A shove.

"Okay!" Both men then gripped the front of the other shirt.

"All right!" With that, both men lifted their fist's and... Punched Tzekel-Kan right in his face! Who had been watching the fight with intrigue as he watched the pair turn against each other, unconsciously moving closer to the edge of the stone platform. He flew back and onto his back and he didn't move, Miguel and Tulio ran forward to try and tie him up with some vines.

Unfoutainily, Tzekel-Kan was not knocked out, just stunned. He again gained control of the stone Jaguar and made it pounce on the stone platform, not thinking it though as the stone gain to split and shake. The weight of the giant statue was too much for the small platform and it soon crumbled completely and fell into the swirling vortex. The stone jaguar and the insane Alpha priest feel into the water and soon it was quiet.

Luckily, Tulio and Miguel were able to keep ahold of the vines and they were able to hold on. Both men could only watch as the massive stone platform and Jaguar disappeared beneath of water and soon it was like nothing had changed.

Miguel looked over at the taller Omega and panted out, "A-are...are you ok?" Tulio was so exhausted and shocked he could only nod his head. Then the two started to climb up the vines, Miguel got up first and then helped Tulio up, before collapsing on the ground; Tulio joining him as well.

The two laid in silence before Tulio spoke up. "You know, Chel and I have never mated."

Miguel turned his head to him. "What?" He wasn't sure if he had heard that right.

"You know I've never mated with anyone, especially not someone I've only known for a few days. What made you think that?" Tulio asked, it had hurt to have Moguel accuse him of mating with Chel, while he liked Chel a lot, he and she had talked about there feelings for one another on the second night of there stay and it was agreed that Tulio didn't want a romantic relationship with her and Chel wanted to focus all her attention on exploring the world outside of El Dorado (Plus, she was more a little interested in females anyway).

"I heard you and Chel talking earlier, you said that you had your heat while I was out with the people. There's only one way that your heat could have been over in a span of a few hours so I assumed..." Miguel trialled off as he didn't want to think about it.

Tulio then leaned up onto his hands and looked down at Miguel. "You idiot... Yes, I did have my heat but Chel gave me some really strong herbs which stopped it as I slept. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just a little sore that you left me all alone, especially after you promised..."

Miguel could only listen on in horror as he realised how wrong he had been. Red hot shame waved though his body, god, he had acted like a jealous knothead for no reason.

"Did...Did you really mean it when you wanted to stay?" Tulio then whispered out. Hoping to everything that it was just a part of the sham.

"I...Yes. Yes, I do want to stay here Tulio."

"Miguel... We've been over this-"

"But even the chief said we could! You even said you don't want to go back to Spain, so why don't we just stay here?" Migule pleaded with him as he leaned up and grasped Tulio hands in his own. "Please...I don't want you to leave..."

Tulio could feel himself start to cry, he didn't want to leave Miguel either. "I...I'm sorry, I just can't..." He lamented as he pulled his hands away. Miguel looked devastated...but he almost spent his whole life resecting Tulio's wishes...and he wasn't going to stop now.

"Ok... So... I stay here and you leave with Chel?" Miguel hesitated.

"That's pretty much it..." Tulio groaned.

"Ok, sounds like a plan..."

The two sat in silence one more before Tulio tuned to Migule once more.

"We're still friends... right?" He asked, his voice quivering.

Miguel answered but getting up and pulling Tulio in for a tight hug. Then he spoke in a gentle tone "Tulio, I will always care about you, mean more to me than anybody in the world. I just want you to be happy, even if that means that you're not with me."

Tulio listened in shock before he hugged back, silently crying. The two kept hugging until the people of the city were seen running towards them. Tulio then pulled back and said to Miguel "You should probably face your public, I'm sure they'll be thrilled..."

Miguel looked behind him to the public before looking back at Tulio. Before slowly letting go and walking towards the chief, who was at the front of the mob. "My Lords you are alright, thank goodness." The Chief breathed a sigh of relief. "Chief Tanni, I've decided to stay."

"Oh, this is wonderful news. What a glorious day for El Dorado. Lord Miguel has decided to live among us! But My lords, what of Lord Tulio?" The Chief gestured to Tulio who was standing back. "Lord Tulio is still going to ascend and while I know Lord Tulio is able to take care of himself, we have decided that we trust Lady Chel enough to be his alpha guardian." It was a poor excuse but the people seemed to believe it. Chel herself came running up as Miguel was hoisted up and carried away by the people.

"Is everything okay?" Chel asked as she looked for any injuries. But Tulio just looked on as Miguel was carried away, the two locking eyes for a few seconds before Miguel looked away.

"Everything's... fine."

It was most certainly not fine.


	10. Friends Never Say Goodbye

This was it.

The boat was ready and it set up with all the tribute the two men were given. Well, it was not all of it; two-thirds of the tribute was in the boat and the rest was still in the temple.

No matter how much Tulio's greedy side scared at him to just take it all since Miguel wouldn't need it anyway, a deal was a deal and Tulio couldn't bring himself to rob Miguel like that.

He was standing on a platform, looking over the city that he had grown to care about. The entrance which the three of them had been brought though, while it was beautiful and had nothing wrong with it, Tulio hated it. It was a huge reminder of what was about to happen, he and Chel were about to leave, sail to new places, have daring adventures and never be under societies thumb ever again...

...And Miguel was going to stay, and rule and false god for the rest of his life... alone.

Tulio let out a deep sigh as he struggled to hold back tears.

**There isn't much I haven't shared**

**With you along the road**

**And through it all there'd always be**

**Tomorrow's episode**

**Suddenly that isn't true**

**There's another avenue**

**Beckoning the great divide**

**Ask no questions, take no side**

Miguel watched as his dearest friend as he looked out over the city, he could practically taste the distress coming off of him. It was so thick and horrible, it made him want to gag, but that would only upset Tulio more. He wanted to reach out and hug the omega, no, he wanted more than that. He wanted to hold him and never let go, he wanted to keep him here with Miguel, forever.

He wanted nothing more than to listen to his baser instincts. To grab the Omega and force him to stay, to growl in scream and fight it anything or anyone that would get his way.

But no, this was Tulio's choice and he had made it very clear what he wanted to do. As much as it hurt Miguel, he would respect that.

The alpha in him cried and fought to get to the surface, to push out the rational mind and to replace it with his own.

But no.

He couldn't do that, he couldn't let that happen. Not to anyone and especially not to Tulio, never Tulio.

He reached out a hand and opened his mouth to give some comforting words to the distressed omega, but nothing came out and his hand never came into contact with Tulio.

There was truly nothing he could say.

If he said anything, it would all spill out.

He wanted to say so much, he wanted to tell him everything, how much he loved him, how much he wanted him, beg him to stay, even get on his knees and grovel at his feet.

But no.

He couldn't do that to Tulio.

Having to say goodbye was hard enough, he didn't want to think about what might have been, or what could have been.

Didn't matter now anyway.

It was time.

**Who's to say who's right or wrong**

**Whose course is braver run**

**Still we are, have always been**

**Will ever be as one**

**What is done has been done for the best**

**Though the mist in my eyes might suggest**

**Just a little confusion about what I'll lose**

**But if I started over I know I would choose**

Tulio Finally reached his eyes away from the cursed entrance, he turned and walked back into the temple, passing Miguel on the way.

He didn't look at him.

He couldn't.

If he did, he might do something he'd regret.

So he crouched and loaded up his bag with one last share of all the gold he's ever going to get, he didn't even know why he was grabbing it there was plenty of it on the boat.

Then he happened to absentmindedly pick up the map, the map that had led them here.

...This was all this stupid map's fault. It was because of this stupid man he would never see Miguel again, never see the sweet, kind and caring alpha again.

Stupid map.

He wanted to rip it, he wanted to shred it to pieces and then burn the pieces against throw the ashes in the water for fish food.

He subconsciously tightened his grip on the map, causing his hands to tremble.

But he just sighed and put it back on the floor.

It wasn't worth it, it's not like he was going to make him any happier.

It was just a stupid mad anyway.

He tightened up the strings on the sack before loading it over his shoulder before he made his way towards the entrance of the temple.

But just before he walked out, he looked behind him. He saw Miguel wearing a golden headdress and a blue silk cape, it was a Far Cry from the outfits they were given on their first day but even then it made him look so beautiful.

Tulio quickly looked away.

If he didn't, he might do something he'd regret.

**What is done has been done for the best**

**Though the mist in my eyes might suggest**

**Just a little confusion about what I'll lose**

**But if I started over I know I would choose**

Miguel watched as his partner loaded up on more gold. Small things he would never really need, but he couldn't blame him. This is what it was all for right? To get the gold, so he could get the respect he rightfully deserved?

His partner then picked up the map, he saw it tremble in his grasp.

He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but nothing came out.

He couldn't say anything.

If he did, it would all come spilling out.

He turned and walked to a golden mirror, he looked down and saw the headdress and Cape that have been given as a gift.

Well, it would be rude not to dress up at least a little bit.

After he put them on he noticed Tulio in the background of the mirror looking at him.

He looked so full of pain.

Miguel turned to say something but when he did, he saw that Tulio was already walking away.

He followed not soon after.

**The same joy the same sadness each step of the way**

**That fought me and taught me that friends never say**

**Never say goodbye**

**Never say goodbye**

**Never say goodbye**

**Never say goodbye**

The two men soon found themselves at the bottom of the temple, everything was set up for the departure.

The whole city was in attendance and watched mournfully is the Chief walked forward to greet the two, before their final goodbye.

Tulio smiled up at the large Beta, he could tell the man knew that they weren't gods, but he was just such a loving and caring individual that he was willing to take one of them in, forever.

The chief then reached a hand forward, a handshake?

He reached forward for it but the chief pulled back at the last minute in a playful way, it gained to laugh, a small pitiful one, but laughed none the less.

Tulio then jumped forward and held the men around his huge neck, the beta was giving off his scent to comfort him, as he could tell that he was deeply upset. He forced his tears not to fall as he felt the large arms encase him in a bear hug.

He would be feeling that tomorrow but it was worth it.

"Thank you chief, for everything." He whispered, not trusting himself to say it any louder or he may cry.

"You're welcome, Lord Tulio." The man whispered back, frowning softly, he hated goodbyes.

When the two pulled back, the larger beta the ruffled the younger Omega's hair, giving him a comforting smile.

Tulio smiled back as he stepped back and walked past, rubbing away the unshed tears from his eyes.

Miguel smiled at the affectionate display before something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He looked over to find none other than Chel, who looked up at him like she wanted to say something as well, even looking slightly guilty.

She had nothing to be guilty of, Tulio was going to leave regardless of her or not, but it did make him feel a little better than Tulio would have someone to watch his back; you know he could take care of himself but blame protective alpha instincts.

Miguel couldn't think of anything to say to her either, so he stuck his hand out for a handshake as well.

But she shocked him by moving forward and giving him a gentle kiss lips, he gaped down at her while she smiled softly at him, which he returned; she then moved to walk to the boat.

Miguel watched as Tulio fived some of the people as he passed but then some of the chief children rushed forward and clutched his legs in tight hugs, clearly sad to see him go.

He could see the way the Omega man's face softened as he reached down and picked up the smallest one who can be any older than 5, he comforted the child as he cried slightly wiping away his tears with his thumb before the Chief's wife moved forward to collect your son. Which Tulio handed over somewhat hesitantly, he smiled and waved to the other children.

He was then stopped to a nudge to his back, you turned and so it was only Altivo. The man reached forward and gave the horse a gentle pat on the nose, despite what he may say, the horse had grown on him, and he was glad that he was going to be spending the rest of his days and living in luxury instead of as a ruthless War Horse.

He did get disgusted though when Altivo proceeded to not only lick his hand but also up the entirety of his back as well but he was soon pulled forward by Chel, the two smiled at each other.

Miguel watched the whole scene, to see how much Tulio had grown to love the people of the city made his heart heavy, he barely acknowledged the chief when he stood next to him.

The large beta male cocked his head towards the two as the last of the tribute was boarded on the boat.

It was time.

Time to say their goodbyes.

The two men stood side by side, neither saying a thing.

Neither one wanted to.

What could they possibly say to each other?

So many words and so many feelings, they needed more time.

But they didn't have that.

So, Miguel said the only thing he could think of.

"Well... Good luck."

It was in a goodbye, it was better.

Maybe they didn't have to say goodbye.

Maybe they could come back, visit sometime.

Maybe, one day they could see each other again even if it was for a little bit.

But it would be enough, it would be enough for both of them.

As long as they didn't have to say goodbye.

"Yeah... you too." Tulio choked out, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were stinging from the unshed tears that he refused to let fall.

If he let them fall, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to leave.

"Tulio...I..." Miguel tried to say something else but nothing came, he had dreamt about the day where he could stand up and say what he wanted to say Tulio, now he finally had that chance.

Yet nothing came out.

Tulio turned his head to him, face hot and red, ice Fullard and shed tears and jaw clenched so hard he could feel his teeth straightening.

But he took a deep breath and did the Unthinkable.

He leaned down and kissed the other man.

Not a hungry, desperate, 'don't leave me' kiss.

A gentle, soft 'I love you and I'm sorry' kiss.

Miguel stood in shock as he felt silk soft lips press against his own, he couldn't move, he couldn't think, all he could do was feel.

The kiss felt like it lasted for hours when in reality it only lasted 5 seconds, but it felt like the longest five seconds of either a man's life.

Then Tulio pulled away and without a word, trudged to the ship, just about to get on the boat when...

...a distant boom was heard.

It was almost easy to ignore in the heat of emotions but all it did was make everyone freeze, the city went quiet as the sound; though quite in retrospect, was defending.

Tulio's head snapped behind him and his eye widened to great lengths as black rising smoke could be seen just outside the entrance in the jungle.

What?

What the hell could that be?

Tulio pales, the warm glow evaporating from his skin as the realization came over him like a blow to the chest.

"Cortes," Tulio whispers, soft and small as the omega inside of him curled up in submission.

"No," Miguel mutters darkly.

Unaware of what is to come, Tannabok turns toward Miguel. "My lord, what is it?"

Miguel only growls as the need to protect the city and those inside it overcame him, even though he knew he was useless. The chief's attention sharply turns to the two terrified messengers that rush into his arms like frightened children.

"Chief Tanni! Chief Tanni! Approaching the city... is an army of strangers."

"We are safe here," the chief consoles in vain, blissfully unaware of the treachery afoot. "They'll never find the gate to the city."

"But, sire, they are being led by Tzekel-Kan!"

Ok, what the fuck? Did the universe just like fucking with Tulio? On the same day, he was about to leave his best friend or maybe more, the two most sadistic alpha's that Tulio had ever met we're about to invade the place he considered a safe haven and both had made implications to rape him.

Worst day ever.

Tulio looks sharply over at Miguel as panic flood his entire being, the look in the Omega's eyes made Miguel feel helpless; he was useless and he couldn't even begin to think what would happen the moment Cortez or Tzekel-Kan saw either of them.

If they were lucky, they would be killed.

If not, only Miguel would be killed.

Miguel didn't want to think about what would happen to the omega's of the fair city, including Tulio.

He couldn't let that happen.

But what could he do?

He was just a disgraced alpha.

"What?" Chief Tannabok snarls. "He survived ?" Immediately he channels his rage into action, thunderous passion spreading like wildfire through his men. "Warriors, prepare yourselves for battle!"

"Chief!" Miguel cried out shamelessly, it was no use. "Chief, you cannot fight them."

Tannabok helplessly gazes upon a god that has turned aside human sacrifice and vengeful high priests. "Then how can we stop them?"

"We can't..." Miguel sighed. Unfortunately, it was true...

...Or was it?

Frantically he ducks out sight onboard. He tries very hard to ignore Bibo guzzling a goblet of water as he arranges two strings of gold and a cigar into position.

"Okay," he mutters. "Here's the gate. Here's the boat."

"Uh-huh," Chel says diligently. "And?"

Tulio repeats himself in growing frustration, waving his arms around as nausea in his stomach threatened to make the breakfast of fresh fruits he had that morning come back up. The plan's not unfurling itself before him as it should. He needs an idea or the whole city was doomed!

A straying hand knocks the water goblet over. The clear water sweeps the cigar boat into the golden gate before washing everything away.

Tulio eyes light up with a dumb smile as the piece of the puzzle's finally connected.

"That's it," he declares. "We'll crash the boat into the pillars."

"That's it?" Chel utters. "What about the gold?"

"Well..." Tulio's mouth twists as he clutches her hand for strength. "I'd rather not risk my life or my virginity, ok?" A weak unconvincing smile graced his face before he jumped back up and addressed the unruly crowd.

"Chief!" Tulio proclaims. "I've got a plan."

Miguel could only gape proudly as the omega related his plan to the chief.

That was his omega.

It was all set up quite fast. Good thing too as the smoke and explosions were getting easier to hear.

Tulio's easy confidence slips when he sneaks one final look at Miguel, perched atop the cliff and radiating his scent to try and keep him calm. His eyes convey all that needed to be said.

Miguel's mouth opens in the tiniest of gasps. Then it firms with a tilt of the head only Tulio can call a nod.

With a shuddering inhale Tulio brushes back his hair and sounds what might be his end. "Okay, chief, on my signal!"

Further and further their boat flows down the lake, to the edge of no return. As they sail past the men holding the pillars firm, he gives the wave that seals whatever his fate shall be.

Before the force of the battering rams, the columns supporting the pillars crumble with little resistance. Too little as the pillar's collapsed faster then Tulio could have predicted, they needed to get out of the way and fast!

"Tulio!" Chel cries frantically. "The sail!"

He fights the stubborn rope with every muscle in his body. It's not enough. He's just not strong enough! "It's stuck!"

Chief Tannabok's jaw drops in horror. On his own, he pulls the weight of twenty men. It was just enough to keep the water tower from falling, but the Beta could only hold it for so long.

Miguel's eye widen in horror as he realised that the boat wasn't moving fast enough, Chel and Tulio would die if the water tower fell on top of them and the plan would fail!

"Altivo!" commands a deep, resonant voice.

Swift as the wind, the stallion thunders past. Miguel mounts him at full speed. They charge beneath the falling pillar. They charge to the edge of the earth.

And leap.

For a moment, Miguel hangs suspended in the gale, arms outstretched and cape snapping in the sunlight.

Then, he soars.

Tulio and any others that saw could only gape in amazement, for at this moment, Miguel was no simple man; he was a true god.

But only for a moment as he crashed into the sail and ripped the sail free from its entanglement, landing somewhat painfully on the piles of gold.

Tulio rushes forward and grabs the man by the shoulder. "Are you crazy?! Get off the boat, Miguel, or you'll never see the city again.

I know." Miguel said taking off his headdress and earrings "You don't think I'm gonna let you have all the fun, do you?" He smirked at the older Omega, making his decision there and then.

Tulio face broke out in a bright smile that healed all the hurt the alpha had felt in the last few hours before he was pulled forward and a pair of soft but firm lips met his own.

He could get used to this, Miguel though as he kissed back this him.

"HEY! Lovebirds, if we don't move that's your gonna be your last kiss!" The two pulled back as Chel screamed at them, grabbing an oar and throwing at Miguel.

"Come on. We've got a wave to catch." Miguel joked as he saluted at the chief, who nodded back, understand completely before he let the pilers go and watch as the boat just made it out through the entrance.

He hoped with all of his faith that the three would be ok.

Well, if they had each other, they would be fine, he was sure of it.

They were alive.

"We made it. It worked. It worked!" Tulio chuckled as he struggled to hold in his giddiness, his plan had worked. Granted it almost got all of them killed but hey, they're still alive so it worked.

Miguel smiled fondly as he watched Tulio lose himself in his emotions, 'Cute, he should do that more often' he thought to himself.

Chel just picked herself up and brushed her long wet hair away from her face, she hated getting her hair with, it always takes so long to dry afterwards at least everyone was ok.

It was then that she heard whispers, and an overwhelming combination of Smells hit the three con men all at once, it almost made Tulio reach.

Alphas, and lots of them.

Miguel quickly stood up and practically tackled Tulio and Chel behind a nearby rock, getting all of them out of sight.

They all look over the rocks at Cortes and his men were following by Tzekel-Kan, who gasps while looking at the rocks that completely blocked the entrance.

"No," Tzekel-Kan whispered, in shock and horror. No, it couldn't be true. The entrance was supposed to be right here, they couldn't have... "NO!" he rushed forward and started touching the rocks, hoping that it was some kind of illusion that the entrance was still there and...

"You lying heathen. There's nothing here at all." Cortes hissed at the native man, they had followed him all this way and there wasn't even a hint of the city besides a stone carving.

"No. Wait. Wait!" Tzekel-Kan pleaded with the massive Alpha before he was kicked down into the water.

"Men, seize him!" his guards did not hesitate to grab the weaker alpha by his arms and pull him upright. "There is no El Dorado here. Onward, men." Cortes commended, pointing everyone behind them.

Tzekel-Kan groans while the guards take him, when a sweet scent card his nose, he looked and Tulio, who gave a little shy wave as the native alpha was dragged away. Tzekel-Kan fries and please could be heard across the jungle, by were ignored by all who is unfortunate to hear it.

The three waited until the whole army was gone before they came out from they're hiding place. "You know, I almost feel bad for that guy." Tulio commented, before laughing sarcastically " Almost... "

Miguel laughed along, "Now, that was an adventure."

"Yes. Yes, it was. And, um...it was so much gold!" Tulio sobbed, having just remembered all of the gold that was lost when the boat was crashed into the pillars, oh well if he wasn't going back to Spain, he truly need it?

No.

Did he want it though?

Hell yes.

"I'm fine," he said after he gave himself a second to grab his composure.

"Good," Chel replied, slightly ruffling Tulio's hair as she stood up. "Let's go."

She walked away, leaving just Miguel and Tulio.

Suddenly the air was full awkwardness, in the end after all the adrenaline and the rush of sudden emotions was gone, they were just simply two men who wanted to be together, but when you would spend your whole life treating someone as a friend when you really want them as a lover, what do you do?

When you finally get the chance to treat them as you've always wanted to, to say everything you've always wanted too, could you do it?

Real-life isn't like fantasies, fantasies are idealized and they always come out better than real life ever could.

But, maybe just this once, fantasy could be a reality.

"Miguel... I..." Tulio wanted to say so much, after years of suppressing his own emotions in fear of being treated like you always fought against, even though he knew deep down that Miguel was not like that, he could never hurt anyone, especially not Tulio.

But just now, seeing him risk his life and his one shot at paradise just for him, it finally all clicked together.

Migule stood up, smiling down at the taller Omega and reaching a hand down to pull him up, "Partners?" He asked.

Tulio just rolled his eyes, "You seriously think I'm just going to be your partner after everything that just happened?"

"Of course not. I'm just asking to make sure that you want this because I'm going to make this very clear..." He then leaned down and gave the omega the most intense look he had ever seen in the man's eyes. "If you say yes, I'm never going to let you go, never again."

"Is that a promise?" Tulio asked half-jokingly, half hopefully.

"Yep."

"Good." Then, Tulio reached up and grabbed the alpha by the front of his shirt and pulled him down on top of him, Miguel blushed heavily as he realised what kind of position they were in. "Because I'm not going to let you go again, mate." With that Tulio wrapped his arms around the other man and kissed him

A real kiss this time.

One that left them breathless and wanting more.

"Hey, guys, come on! You don't want to stay here forever, do you?" Yelled over at the two, causing them to pull away and look at her. She smiled fondly as she got held Altivo by the reins.

"But we don't have a map."

"We don't have a plan."

"Well, that's what makes it interesting."

Tulio and Miguel exchange the look before they both stood up, "You know what, you're right." He then hopped on top of Altivo before Miguel and Chel filled soon after.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow that trail! Hyah!" Tulio then snapped Altivos rains, causing him to rear up, with only Tulio left on top after he came down.

He stifled a laugh as he looked down to see Miguel and Chel gaping up at him.

"Oh come on I thought Alphas were stronger than that. Well looks like you're running!" He laughed as he and Altio started to ride off, leaving Chel and Miguel in the dust.

"Tulio, wait! we're not on the horse!"

"Sit, boy! Sit!"

Tulio laughed out into the air, he couldn't wait for the next adventure that almost gets them all killed, as long as the two alphas were going to be there with him.

Maybe being an omega wasn't so bad, as longs as he was Miguel's omega.

**On The Trail We Blaze!**

**The End!**


End file.
